Boss and Girl
by The 2786 Project
Summary: That's right. She was an ordinary girl whose name was Miura Haru. And he was the charismatic boss of the Vongola. He entered her life by blowing up/ burning down  her house by accident. Typical way to meet the person you fall in love with, right? 2786
1. Chapter 1

Boss and Girl

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic

Pairing: 2786 (TsunaHaru)

Description: That's right. She was an ordinary girl whose name was Miura Haru. And he was the charismatic boss of the Vongola. He entered her life by blowing up (burning down) her house by accident. Typical way to meet the person you fall in love with, right?

* * *

><p><strong>(S<strong>i_n_g a **l**o_v_ely l**o**v_e_ song in **f**_r_ont of **me**, pl_e_ase  
><em>O<em>n**e **_th_a**t** w_i_ll **n**eve_r_ _ch_**a**nge, **a**_ny_ day  
><em>U<em>**nt**il **m**y _he_**a**rt _s_to**ps**, _u_nt**il** _th_i**s** tim_e_ **e**_nd_**s**  
><strong>M<strong>y l_o_v**el**y _pe_**r**son, _h_o**l**d me **f**_or_eve**r)**

Chapter 1- Life-Changing

Haru sighed as she looked at her window. Pedestrians walked from one direction to another, minding their own businesses as they passed each other. Children raced past one another, screaming and gleefully laughing at their little games. Old men and women chattered on the benches, lovers walked around with their hands tightly twined as if nothing could ever separate them. _All of them…have someone, _Haru thought wistfully. _Then, why?_

Her mouth opened, as if she were speaking.

_Why?_

Eyes hardened.

_Why is it…?_

Fists tightened.

_Why is it that I'm all alone?_

_(Y_**o**u sai**d** _th_**a**_t i_f _you _**cou**l_d _fla**p** _yo_u**r** **w**in**g**_s_,

**Y**_ou_ wo**u**_ld_ **ne**ve_r_ _c_**om**e **b**ack d**o**_wn_.

_Yo_**u** **al**_w_ay**s** **ai**_m_ed f**o**r _th_**a**t blue, **bl**u_e_ **s**_k_y**)**

"Otou-chan, you know, today, everyone's mommies came to school! How come Okka-chan never came to my school? How come I've never seen her before?" The little girl asked as she inched closer to her father. Miura Izumi stiffened as he gently caressed his child's tresses. "Okka-chan…Okka-chan's gone somewhere far away, Haru-chan." Her father told her softly. Haru blinked. "Somewhere far away?" She repeated. Her father nodded. "I want to see Mommy," Haru said softly. "I want to go the place where she is." Miura Izumi's heart felt like it would break. He too, wanted to see his wife very badly. He wanted to be with her. But he had Haru to take care of, nurture and care for. "You can't see her yet," Haru's father told her slowly. "But I promise, one day…all three of us are going to be reunited." Haru smiled, still too innocent to comprehend the full meaning of his words.

"Do you promise, Daddy?"

"Yes, I promise, Haru-chan. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan?" Izumi poked his head through his daughter's open door. The girl was muttering to herself as her eyes scanned the pages of a thick book. "Haru-chan." Izumi echoed, taking a step into the room. The girl continued to talk under her breath, eyes going down the page at a faster pace. "Um…Haru-chan?" Izumi asked slowly, braving a few more steps forward. "And so this is why the law of…decrees…henceforth this cannot…as humankind sees it…" Haru mumbled, jotting the said words onto a sheet of half-filled paper. Izumi shook his head. He liked the fact that Haru studied and worked very hard…but he knew his daughter rarely went outside besides her school and he knew that his daughter didn't know <em>life. <em>He **knew **that his daughter didn't know how to enjoy life to its' full potential.

"Haru-chan!"

Haru finally lifted her head up. When she saw her father, her face broke out into a grin. "Ah, Otou-san! When did you get here?" Izumi rolled his eyes and muttered a few things under his breath before patting his daughter's hair. "Haru-chan?" He asked. "Yes, Otou-san?" Haru murmured as she skimmed over her notes. "I-I have something important to talk about." Haru nodded as she uncapped her pen and began adding a few words here and there.

"I'm meeting someone."

Haru's hand froze and her eyes stopped running over the words on the paper. "I-I really like her, Haru-chan. And I just wanted to tell you-" Haru looked up from her paper and gave Izumi a wide grin. "That's great, Otou-san! That's really great! I'm really happy for you!" Izumi's mouth broke into a smile. "You really think so?" He asked earnestly. Haru nodded, ignoring the little tremor that was running through her body, ignoring the feeling of slight disappointment, ignoring the paranoia that was running through her mind. "Yeah, Otou-san! I think it's just great. It's really great." Haru echoed. Izumi chuckled. "I was a little worried you'd get mad at me for a moment…but I guess I worried for nothing!"

Her grip over the pen tightened. "Geez, Otou-san! You're so silly sometimes! Ah, Otou-san, I have to go back to working on this," Haru indicated with a jerk of her head to her notes. "So I have to get right back to work!" Izumi smiled. "Well, while you do your homework, I'm going to be out on a date. I should be back around…maybe eight." He said cheerfully. Haru swallowed. "Ah, well have fun on your date! Hurry up! Get going, Otou-san! Your date won't forgive you if you're late!" Izumi enveloped his daughter in a hug before rushing out of the house. As soon as Haru heard the click of the door, she dropped the pen and took a deep breath.

_It's fine…It's not like I'm going to be all alone…It's not like Otou-san's going to abandon me…He's not going to just ignore me just because he has a girlfriend…_Haru thought, biting at her lip anxiously. Before Haru could take control of her train of thoughts, one popped into her head.

_I bet _my _mother's better than Otou-san's girlfriend._

Haru gasped and smacked her hand over her mouth as if she had actually said it aloud. "That's so mean to say," she murmured to herself angrily. "Why'd I say it?" _I don't even _know _Okka-san…_Haru's notes laid bare on the table, forgotten. _Otou-san's always been with me…he's never been impatient with me…he's never complained…I should be _happy _he found someone. That someone can make him happy. Maybe almost as happy as Okka-san made him._

**But what if he abandons you? **That evil little voice in her head whispered. **What if he forgets you? Tosses you aside? Admit it…that woman your father's meeting is his important person now. Your father lost his most important person before because she was bringing **_you _**into the world. And you just don't like the fact that you're not his number one person anymore. Isn't that right, Haru?**

"No, you're wrong!" Haru screamed, clutching her hands to her head. Haru sighed and pressed her fingers lightly on her forehead. After a few moments of silence, Haru murmured, "I need a break."

* * *

><p>Haru had been fourteen when she had found out her father was meeting someone. Three years later, she was seventeen. And her father was <em>still <em>meeting that woman, Saito Miyuki. Haru sighed, pulled off her glasses, and gently set them down on the table. Her father did still spend time with her…but…that Saito woman took most of his time. Haru bit her lip. She knew she was being selfish, she knew she really was. She was being selfish, childish and greedy. But she didn't want the one precious person she had to be taken away by another person. Because if her father left her, she would have no one left. She'd have no one except herself. And Haru didn't want to be alone.

Was she being unfair? In Haru's opinion, yes she was. Her father deserved someone, didn't he? He deserved someone to love and care for in a romantic light. Who was she to stop him? After all, she had been the reason why he had lost his wife-the woman she called mother-the mother she had never met. _Okka-san…_Haru thought silently. _Are you happy that Otou-san's found another woman? Or are you angry? _Haru stiffened as she heard the door quietly creak, signaling her father's return from his latest date. She quickly yanked her glasses back on and grabbed the nearest book near her. Hearing quiet footsteps, Haru opened the book to a random page and put on her "studying look," as her father called it- a combination of determination and slight interest.

And just in time, too.

"Haru-chan!"

Silence.

"Haru-chan!"

More silence.

"_Haru-chan!" _

Flip of a page.

"**Haru!"**

Haru looked up. She smiled and set the book down. She had originally used the book just to pretend as if she were reading, but then she had gotten engrossed into the book. "Hi, Otou-san." She greeted, making her voice as cheerful as possible. Her father smiled back. "Listen...can I ask you something?" Haru nodded. "Shoot." What could her father probably ask her? It wouldn't be anything too bad, she was sure.

"Well you know I've been dating Miyuki for a while…right?" Haru momentarily stiffened before answering. "How could I _not _Otou-san? You go on dates with her practically four-no, five, no-_six _days per week!" Izumi gave his daughter a slightly bashful look before plowing on. "I just realized, Haru-chan…You've never met Miyuki. Not once." Haru's heart plummeted. Oh, _no. _Surely he wasn't asking her…

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany us on a date." Haru put on a confused face, trying to make her voice seem as ignorant as possible. "Otou-san, who's us?" She asked. Izumi smiled. "You know. Miyuki. And me. But you know, I'm a little shocked that you two haven't even met each other once." Haru inwardly sighed. _That's because I did my best to avoid her like the plague, Otou-san. _Haru had buried herself in schoolwork, trying to make herself as busy as possible so she would never be given the chance of meeting her father's girlfriend. She did it for two reasons: One, because she felt that her father's girlfriend had taken away her most important person in her life, and two; because she didn't want that woman replacing the existence of her mother.

She knew that the Miyuki woman had taken place of her mother in her father's heart. She knew, being the incredibly intelligent girl she was. And her father wasn't exactly hard to read either. Even though Haru had never met the woman who bore her, she felt a connection to her mother. But her mother's connection with her father seemed to be fading away. Ever since her father had been dating the Miyuki woman, he visited his dead wife's grave less and less often. It was only Haru who visited the grave daily now. In the back of her mind, she knew that if she met the Miyuki woman, she too, would surely forget about her mother. And she would never allow that to happen.

"But Otou-san, I'm so busy with schoolwork and all…I'm not sure if I'll have time to accompany you and-er, Miyuki-san on one of your dates." Izumi's shoulders sagged a little bit. "Oh…well, I was really hoping you could meet her. Because you see…"

Haru could feel something nagging at her that something very big was going to happen.

"I'm planning on marrying her."

Haru's book fell out of her hands and she stared at her father in shock. He was planning on _marrying _that Miyuki woman? But…But…"Otou-san, you've only known been dating her for three years!" Haru burst out. Izumi nodded. "I know I've been dating her only for three years, but I've known her for nine years. And I really, really love her." Haru's eyes slightly narrowed. _More than you loved Okka-san? _"So…I want you at least to meet her once. Please?" Haru groaned. She hated it when her father gave her _that _look. Because whenever he gave her "The Look"-that's right, with a capital T and L; she wanted to comply to whatever he was asking to make him happy. Haru quietly cursed the look while trying to think of an answer.

"I'll try."

And she knew because her father had given her "The Look," she would really try.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad I finally got to meet you!" Haru's lips curved into a sweet smile and met eyes with the woman with her. "No, the pleasure's all mine." Haru said. Izumi laughed. He felt so happy; the two women who meant most in his life were finally able to lay eyes on each other! And they got along so well, too!<p>

_Ha. Izumi was a poor, blind little disillusioned man._

He didn't notice how the two women were eying each other with contemptuous looks; Haru's eyes guarded and narrowed while Miyuki's were sneering and cold. "Otou-san, I can only stay for a short while. I have an important test I have to study for." Haru informed her father. Izumi sighed. "You're always studying, Haru. Can't you take a break?" He asked her sadly. "Leaving so early, Haru? I hear you're always studying. Why don't you hang out with some friends for a change? _That is, if you have any." _Miyuki whispered the last part so Izumi wouldn't hear. Haru's eyes blazed but she kept silent. A few moments later, Izumi and Miyuki were flirting shamelessly with each other to the point that Haru wanted to gag.

"I'll be leaving now." Haru mumbled, getting up from her seat. Izumi and Miyuki didn't even notice her as she was leaving the restaurant. They were too busy in their own world. As soon as Haru was out of the restaurant, she kicked a nearby chair; breaking one of the chair's legs off and sending into flying into the street. That woman…was so…Haru shuddered. Words couldn't describe it. And her _father…_Haru's mouth turned downwards. He was long gone. Gone was the intellect, caring man she had known all her life. Haru stifled a sigh as she trudged her way home.

_It probably won't be long before he decides to marry her, _Haru thought. _The look in his eyes told me that. _

* * *

><p>"We're getting married!"<p>

Haru blinked. T-That had been rather fast…She had thought her father would've waited at least one month before proposing, but she had been wrong. "Ah-Oh, I see. T-That's wonderful!" Haru said, swallowing down the rejection that was creeping up her throat. Izumi beamed. "Isn't it?" He sighed, content. "And then after Miyuki-chan and I-" Haru inwardly gagged. _Miyuki-chan? _What had happened to plain 'Miyuki?' "Return from our honeymoon," Izumi pressed on, not noticing Haru's moment of disgust, "She'll be moving into our house."

"WHAT?"

Haru was on her feet, her eyes wild. That _woman _was going to live with _them? _No way…"Oh, I'm so glad you're so enthusiastic about the idea of Miyuki-chan staying at our house!" Haru bit her lip hard, ignoring the tang of blood that made its appearance in her mouth. "U-Uh…I can hardly believe it." Haru choked out at last. Haru's father let out a little giggle that made Haru's back run with goose bumps. She had never heard her father _giggle _before. Haru stared at her father, wondering if this what love did to forty-year old fathers. If **this **was what love was, then Haru sure as heck didn't want to take any part it in it when she grew older.

"But I want to ask you what you think about the marriage. Be honest, Haru. Don't be afraid of stomping all over your Otou-chan's heart." Encouraged by this, Haru slowly opened her mouth to tell her father **exactly **what she thought about the marriage. But she stopped. Her father was going to be happy. Who was she to tell her father that she didn't like the idea of him being married to a different woman? She had no right. No right at all. "I-I'm glad for you, Otou-san. If you're happy, then I'm happy." Haru said firmly. Izumi let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that you support this whole marriage idea," he admitted to her. "I thought you'd be angry or something." Haru felt an arrow of guilt pierce her stomach.

"Otou-san, if you don't go out of the house in five minutes you're going to be late for your date with M-Miyuki-san!" Haru's father winked as he embraced his daughter before leaving the house. "I love you so much, Haru." He said to her. Haru watched as he drove away in his car.

"I love you too, Otou-san."

* * *

><p>"How dare you use such a tone with me!<p>

Haru resisted the urge to bang her head against a wall. "I'm so sorry, Miyuki-san." She said, resisting the urge to slap the woman. The woman let out a huff. "Izumi-kun, I'm so ashamed for you! What a hot-headed, wild-tempered girl you had to raise!" She simpered. Haru stared at her father, shocked. Would he agree to what Miyuki-san would say?

"I'm sorry, my dear. She's not usually like this…"

Haru's heart stopped cold. Her father was looking at her with the same eyes Miyuki looked at her with. "O-Otou-san?" She whimpered. Her father's eyes were trained on the ground. "Haru. Just go to your room. Just…Just go." Haru took a step back before slamming the door and racing out. Her breath was coming out in short breaths and her body shook as she ran away. Her father had never acted like that to her.

He had never looked at her with such cold eyes before.

…

"What did I say about your tone?" Haru stared at the ground. She wasn't going to say anything. She wasn't going to say anything at all. "Well?" Miyuki snapped at the girl, her blood-shot eyes glaring at Haru. "I'm sorry." Haru managed to choke out. Miyuki nodded in approval. "You're growing much more obedient, child. Perhaps I'll actually be able to live happily in this house now that your attitude is improving." Haru's mouth opened and closed again. Where was her father? He was supposed to come at home by five and he still wasn't here yet…

The doorbell rang and Haru never felt happier. "Oh, darling's home!" Miyuki cooed before rushing to the door. In a few moments, Izumi was ushered into the living room and onto the couch by Miyuki. "I'll be going to my room now," Haru whispered. "I need to study." She didn't know how much longer she was going to put up with this. She had been living like this for a month…but it felt much, much longer than that. "Just a minute, Haru. I-_We need _to talk to you." Izumi said, correcting himself after looking at his wife. Haru halted. "Yes?" She asked quietly.

"How would you feel about living in Italy for a little while?"

Haru's eyes widened. No way…He couldn't possibly…Her father couldn't be…"Well, I got a call from your school! Your teachers are very impressed with you, did you know that? They offered you a trip overseas for two years! And the school will be paying for everything, so there's no need to worry about the cost. Personally, I think this will be good for you. You'll meet new people, and you'll know how to interact in a new environment. Who knows? Your attitude might improve too!" Haru closed her eyes. No…Her own father was sending her away?

"Yes, darling! I completely agree with you!" Miyuki purred in an all too silky-sweet voice. "So, you really want me to leave then?" Haru managed to get out. "Yes." Miyuki and Izumi said. "It's for your own benefit, sweetie." Haru's hand tightened into a fist. "Well then…Otou-san…Miyuki-san…Since you're so…eager for me to leave, I think I will. Please call the school as soon as you can and tell them I will go."

* * *

><p>Haru balled her fists. Where had it all gone wrong? She gently unclenched her fingers and sighed. Oh yeah, it had gone wrong ever since her father had been meeting Miyuki-san. She only had to spend one more year in Italy before returning to Japan. Haru was ecstatic about the idea of returning back to her homeland but…<p>

She didn't want to see her father.

_Thump! _Haru jumped when she heard the sound against her front door. Frightened, Haru took the pepper spray she had on her desk and slowly approached the door. "W-Who's there?" Haru whispered faintly. A groan answered her question and Haru tentatively swung the door open. She let out a sigh of relief. No one was there. Now she could go back into the house and mope-Wait…Was that _hair?_

Haru prodded the door open a little bit more and poked her head out. Her eyes widened. _Oh my dear candy cones…_She thought to herself. Outside her door was an unconscious figure slumped on the front step. Haru gulped. What was she going to do? She couldn't just let the person in her house…and she couldn't exactly just leave the person outside on her front step. The poor girl groaned. Well…she _did _have a can of pepper spray…if the person woke up and attempted to do something then all she had to do was press at the nozzle and spray away. Haru shrugged and slowly, tentatively placed a hand on the person's shoulder.

She froze when she heard the low, guttural groan emerge from the person's mouth. Haru flushed and she lifted the unconscious person's upper body by the arm. Haru's eyes widened and she squeaked before dropping the person back onto the cold floor. There was a _boy _on her front step.

A boy.

_A _boy.

A _boy._

And a rather…good-looking boy too. Haru shook her head, slapping herself. What the hey was she thinking? But why was this…good-looking person on her front step anyways? "Hey," Haru whispered. "Wake up." The boy didn't move. Haru sighed and fully stepped out of the door. Then she placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

"EXCUSE ME, SIR! BUT YOU'RE ON MY FRONT STEP AND IT'S REALLY BOTHERING ME SO I'M BEGGING YOU-NOT REALLY-TO GET OUT NOW BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE AND SPRAY YOU WITH PEPPER SPRAY! DO YOU HEAR ME? I REPEAT, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

When the boy twitched, Haru couldn't help but smile a satisfied smile. "IF YOU UNDERSTAND, THEN I WANT YOU TO PLEASE-" "Oi. Stop yelling." Haru blinked, surprised. She had never heard such a…masculine voice in her life before. She had never interacted with boys in all her years of school because she had always been placed in all-girl schools. So, even if it was with a total stranger…this was maybe her first boy-to-girl experience ever. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S ON MY-"

"You…You're Haru, right?"

Haru tensed. How did this person know her? A stalker, maybe? "M-Maybe I am!" Haru stammered. She certainly wasn't going to tell this unknown person that her name was indeed Haru. The boy smirked, but Haru didn't see it. "This makes it so much easier…" He sighed under his breath. After a few moments, the boy got up and Haru's face turned bright red. He had spiky amber brown hair and eyes the color of orange flames. And he was…_tall. _Haru knew without a doubt that he was at least a head taller than her. He was kind of good looking but Haru refused to acknowledge any more than that.

After all, he was just a stranger.

"You've been giving the Vongola the slip for a while. But no more running. Today your actions are coming to an end."

Blink. Blink. Blink. Huh? Vongola? What the heck was a Vongola? Was it a corporation or something? And what actions had she committed anyways?

"Say goodbye."

"Hahi?"

The boy quickly grabbed her by the wrist and started running. Haru's mouth widened as the boy's shoes feet pounded away at the soft grass. "Hey, where are we going?" The boy gave her a slight glance before slowing down the pace. "This should be far enough…" He muttered. Haru sighed in annoyance. Who did this person think he was to just take her by the hand and…and…drag her around? "Hey, listen here-"

_KA-BOOM!_

Haru's head whipped towards the direction of her house. Her eyes widened. Her house…Her beautiful school-paid house was in _flames. _"NO!" Haru shrieked running back to the direction of her burning abode. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" The boy demanded, roughly grabbing her arm. Haru let out a cry of pain before trying to shake him off. "Excuse me, but my house is _burning down if you haven't noticed._"

"Che."

"HAHI? WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Isn't it obvious why?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT-"

"Fujimoto Haru, we know you've been hiding drugs in your house. And you're widely known in the mafia world as an assassinator as well as a criminal. There's no need to keep up that innocent façade. If you struggle, I have orders from Vongola Nono to exterminate you right on the spot."

_Slap._

"WHO THE HEY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? MY NAME IS MIURA HARU! M-I-U-R-A HARU! NOT FUJIMOTO! I'VE NEVER ONCE IN MY LIFE BEEN INVOLVED WITH THE MAFIA…WORLD AS YOU CALL IT! HARU HAS NEVER KILLED A PERSON OR HAD THOUGHTS ABOUT DOING SUCH A TERRIBLE THING! AND HARU WOULD RATHER DIE THAN HIDE DRUGS! I WOULD NEVER TOUCH DRUGS! HOW. DARE. YOU! YOU'VE. GOT. THE. , YOU-YOU STUPID PERSON!"

The boy coolly raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Fujimoto Haru? It's so obvious that it's-"

The boy reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a polished gun as black as the night. Haru shook. Was he going to shoot her? The boy pointed the gun behind him without turning around.

"Juudaime, it's me."

The boy visibly relaxed and tucked the gun back into his jacket. "What is it, Gokudera?" He asked. Haru's eyes bulged when she noticed the silver-haired boy behind the orange-eyed boy in front of her. When had he gotten there…? "Juudaime, Fujimoto-" The boy called Gokudera cast a look at her. He shook his head. "Che. I was too late." He muttered.

"Juudaime. Fujimoto Haru isn't this girl. Fujimoto already got caught by Yamamoto. You didn't do anything, did you?"

Haru could see the shock on the orange-eyed boy's face before it vanished. The boy glanced at her. "So you're not Fujimoto Haru then?" He asked. Haru rolled her eyes. "Weren't you listening earlier? I told you already, didn't I? My name's Miura Haru. _Miura. _Not Fujimoto." The boy groaned.

"I got a civilian involved?"

"You did, Juudaime."

"F-Screw it."

Gokudera's eyes narrowed. "I haven't seen you for a long time, Juudaime. How about you let out your real self now, eh?" He snarled. The boy chuckled. "Ah, Gokudera. How long has it been since we've talked like this? I-"

"GET JUUDAIME'S REAL SELF OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-"

"Calm down, Gokudera. I'm still your Boss even if I'm not the real one." The boy's orange orbs flicked over to Haru. "So you're a civilian huh? Not a hitman? Or assassinator? Not part of any famiglia?" Haru shook her head defiantly. "Haru is none of the above!" She screeched. Then she paused. "What's a…famiglia?" The boy chuckled. "Some time later…It seems…he's finally…"

The boy's words trailed off as he precariously leaned backwards. Gokudera quickly caught him before the boy could collapse on the ground. "W-What's wrong?" Haru stammered. Gokudera cast her a sharp look. "You speak Japanese?" He asked her. (A/N: They've been talking in Italian this whole time…Amazing, huh?) Haru huffed. "Yes, I am! What, do you talk Japanese too?"

"Yes."

Haru's eyes rounded. It had been so long since she heard someone else speak in her native tongue. She had missed it so much. "But-Is he going to be okay?" She asked softly, looking at the boy in Gokudera's arms. Gokudera snorted. "Juudaime will be fine." Haru bit her lip. "Um…my home-"

"It will be taken care of. You'll have to come with me."

"How does Haru know that you're not suspicious?" Haru questioned. Gokudera sighed. "I saved your sorry ass from being killed, didn't I? If I hadn't shown up and cleared everything, then he would've killed you." Something crawled into Haru's throat and stuck. "Oh…" She murmured softly. The boy in Gokudera's arms shook a little bit before opening his eyes.

His amber brown eyes.

"Gokudera-san…Was it?" "What?" Gokudera grunted. "This person…has orange eyes, right? Why are his eyes brown?" Haru asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously. Gokudera kept his eyes on the boy. "That's none of your business." He growled. Haru rolled her eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera looked down. "Oh, Juudaime. You're awake." The boy groaned. "He…He came out again, didn't he?" He sighed. Gokudera nodded. After a few moments, the boy finally seemed to notice Haru. "W-Who are you?" The boy asked shakily. Gokudera opened his mouth, but Haru cut him off.

"My name is Miura Haru. The civilian you just tried to murder."

**(**Sha **la** la, some _d_ay in _the_ fu**tur**e

**I **w_il_l f**or** sure h_old_ **it** **i**n my ha**nd**

Let **it** sof**tly** s_e_t _a_blaze

**A **l_ig_**ht** _i_n **yo**ur e**mp**ty h_e_**ar**t**)**

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! :D<p>

Note: The sequel to My Ten Year Self will be coming out very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Boss and Girl

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic

Pairing: 2786 (TsunaHaru)

Description: That's right. She was an ordinary girl whose name was Miura Haru. And he was the charismatic boss of the Vongola. He entered her life by blowing up (burning down) her house by accident. Typical way to meet the person you fall in love with, right? AU

* * *

><p><strong>(You always tell me about your love for me with serious words<strong>

I'll pretend to be strong and clarify the philosophy that's marked me

**With a deep breath, you whispered a **

**Multi-colored message**

_Don't worry, I believe your words)_

Chapter 2-SHOCK

Haru wondered why she was taking everything in so calmly. Why wasn't she freaking out, like the way a normal person would've? After her father and her step-mother had practically evicted her out of the house, Haru felt that nothing really shocked her as much as when she had been kicked out of the home she had grown up in. That probably explained why she was sitting quietly in Gokudera's car next to the boy who tried to kill her while Gokudera was driving. She snuck another glance at Gokudera, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

Gokudera-san was good looking, she admitted to herself. More better looking than any of the boys back in Namimori. His hair color alone was unique, but his eyes intrigued her. They were sharp and blunt, but if you looked hard enough- you could see the faint kindness in his eyes. Instantly, those (jadegreengreengreen) eyes flicked towards her and Haru returned his quick glance with a stare of her own before Gokudera's eyes focused on the road.

"Um…Haru-san, was it?"

Haru nodded slowly. "Yes…" She wanted to ask the boy what his name was, but she didn't dare. What if he got mad and tried to shoot her again?

"I won't." The boy said suddenly. Haru blinked, confused. "I-I won't…you know. Point a gun at you. That wasn't me! Well, that was me but more like…" The boy's voice trailed off. He groaned in frustration. "Anyways, I'm really sorry about earlier and I'll make it up to you! But don't worry…I won't try shooting you or anything." Haru stared at him. She felt strangely calm but inside that calmness was a torrent of fear. Could this person read minds?

"Not exactly…It's like an instinct or something. Your mind is kind of easy to read."

Haru would've fallen off her chair right there in that car if the seatbelt hadn't been there to strap her to the seat. "I'm easy to read? What am I, a book?" Haru demanded. The boy shook his head vigorously. "No, that's not what I meant!" He squeaked. "I know that you're name is Gokudera-san," Haru said, changing the topic while she looked at Gokudera for a split second. "But I don't know your name." She said to the boy sitting next to her.

"My name? Why would you want to learn my name?"

Honestly, Haru didn't know why. After all, it wasn't like she had any intentions to know these two males for the rest of her life. They were just strangers, brought together because of a certain incident. "I just want to know. Besides, I think I have a right to know. Especially after you pointed that gun at me and almost ended my _life.__" _The boy winced and shared a frantic glance with Gokudera. After a few seconds, the boy spoke.

"My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. But Tsunayoshi is a mouthful…Just call me Tsuna."

Haru shrugged. "Okay." Tsuna's mouth dropped. "You-You don't know who I am?" He asked her. Haru frowned. "I'm pretty sure you're not anyone that important-"

Gokudera's foot slammed on the brake (and it was a good thing the traffic light was red too,) as he wheeled around to face the brown-eyed girl. "Are you crazy, you stupid woman? Juudaime here is one of the most famous and important figures in the world!" Haru arched an eyebrow.

"From the mafia world?"

"Yeah, Juudaime's famous in the…mafia world."

Ah, she had forgotten they were from the mafia. Oops, silly her. "So where are you taking me?" Haru asked. Gokudera rolled his eyes. "I told you already, didn't I? We're taking you to headquarters to sort out this whole thing and we'll pay for the damages and then we'll go our separate ways and pretend this all ever happened." He snapped. Haru shrugged and her eyes flashed at the tone in his voice. "That's fine with me." She said coolly. Tsuna twitched nervously at this. He obviously felt the thick tension in the air and he didn't want to be in a car with an angry boy and an angry girl.

Thankfully, the duration of the car ride only lasted a minute so Tsuna was able to breathe a sigh of relief the moment he got out of the vehicle. Gokudera quickly got out and closed the door behind him while Haru hesitated, staying put in the car. Gokudera poked his head into the car from the open door and scowled at her. "C'mon, get out will you?" He asked in a gruff voice. Haru rolled her eyes. "Just to let you know, if you're taking me somewhere with evil intentions; I'll call the police and-" Haru's voice trailed off. Her cell phone had been in the house. It was probably-no most likely-no, _definitely_ burned to a crisp.

_Aw, snap._

She slowly got out of the car and sighed. Oh, joy. "Please follow us." Tsuna murmured to her before walking towards a large building. Haru blinked in surprise. She had been expecting a sort of shady looking town with dangerous looking thugs sneering at her- but it was nothing of the sort. Gokudera had driven the three of them to a city where crowds of people bounded back and forth on the streets, talking or just walking. It definitely didn't look like an area where mafia resided.

The building in front of Haru was _huge._It was ridiculously huge and ridiculously shiny. The windows gleamed in the sun, giving Haru the impression of a building where important businessmen went for meetings or work. "Amazing…" Haru breathed. She hadn't seen anything so towering and magnificent since she had been in Japan. The building reminded her of the skyscrapers she saw in Tokyo before, and her heart ached with homesickness. "Hurry up." Gokudera ordered her before walking through the front doors of the building. Haru rolled her eyes and muttered a few incomprehensible words before following the two in to the building.

_Was she in heaven?_

Haru's eyes bulged when she stepped into the building. Everything was so regal-looking, from the wallpaper to the marble black floor she was standing on. Beautiful, exotic plants entered her vision, and platters of food on a table were just _begging_ be sampled. Her head went from the luxurious looking chandeliers that hung on the ceiling to the comfortable looking sofas. "Wow…" Haru murmured to herself. "This way." Tsuna instructed politely, appearing next to her side.

_At __least __he__'__s __nicer __than __Gokudera-san, __even __if __he __did __try __to __murder __me, _Haru thought to herself.

People who passed by the trio gave respectful nods to Gokudera, but it occurred to Haru that they even showed more respect to Tsuna. "You two seem to be pretty popular around here." Haru noted conversationally. Tsuna chuckled nervously before putting a hand to his hair. "Yeah…We're pretty well known around this area." He managed to say at last. And they walked in silence until they reached a black door after walking around in a maze-like form. Haru's eyes were practically bulging by the time they reached their destination. This place, this building was a labyrinth!

Tsuna's hand closed over the doorknob and he swung the door open. "Ladies first." He said, holding the door open for her. Haru stopped dead before a large hand made contact with her back and practically shoved her through the door. The poor female nearly tripped over her feet until she came to an ungraceful halt. "Hey, what was that for?" Haru demanded, turning around. Gokudera shrugged. "You were taking too long." He said simply, as if that explained everything. Haru bit her lip and fought furiously with her self before deciding not to give the silver-haired male a good smack on the head.

"Gokudera-kun! You shouldn't do something like that!" Tsuna scolded reproachfully before giving Haru an apologetic bow. Haru shook her hand vigorously. "Ah, no it's okay. You don't have to apologize. I'm used to things like that anyways." And she turned on her heel and marched off into the corridor behind the black door. It was true; she had been bullied quite often in her high school years. Going to school had been torture for her, enduring all the taunts and slaps without ever saying a word to anyone. But those days were long over, Haru decided, squaring her shoulders. She was alone now; she didn't have to worry about anyone hurting her anymore.

Well, after she got the whole incident with Sawada-san straightened out, Haru decided, and then she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"Um, which way do we go?" Haru asked nervously. The corridor behind the door had forked into two hallways and she didn't want to get lost in this huge building. "This way." Tsuna said promptly, walking quickly. Haru breathed a soft sigh as she let Gokudera and Tsuna lead her around. After a few good minutes, Haru was looking at another black door. Tsuna opened it and strolled in, with Gokudera and Haru trailing after him.

_Thwack!_

Haru's jumped in alarm when a blur appeared out of nowhere and smacked Tsuna hard across the face. Gokudera's eyes widened in shock. "Juudaime! Are you alright? What? Reborn-san!" Gokudera's voice was full of indignation when he whirled around and looked down at a small figure on the floor. "Reborn-san, please refrain from hitting Juudaime! Juudaime's health is delicate and-"

"Is that so?" The small figure asked. Haru swore that shivers, scary shivers went down her spine went she heard the figure's voice. It sounded…almost baby-like. But that wasn't what scared her. What scared her was the hidden malice in the baby-like voice; you could practically hear the power and fear this voice could emit.

"From what I hear from some of my sources is that Dame-Tsuna mistook a _civilian _for Fujimoto Haru and almost shot the civilian. Where is the civilian? Dead or alive?"

Haru inwardly gulped. Oh, she wanted to hide badly. She wanted to dig up a hole and stay there for eternity. She could feel the fear swallow her from inside out. These were people involved a dangerous, criminal-filled world. What had she been thinking- coming with those strangers? She had narrowly avoided death just so she could probably get shot to death here. Haru quietly backed up a bit, moving quietly. She would run and get away from here. They'd probably catch her, but it was worth the risk.

"And who's this?"

Haru froze. The tiny figure on the ground moved forward until it was right in front of her. "She's the civilian." Gokudera murmured. Haru trembled a little bit and dread washed over her. She would not be given the chance to run…But she would not give these people the satisfaction of letting her die in fear. She'd hide her fear and die with pride that she hadn't given in to these people. "Relax; we're not going to hurt you." The figure told her.

Haru took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

_Think __rationally __…__calm __your __mind. _She was overreacting. She had to think properly, she had to think _logically. __Gokudera-san and Sawada-san could've killed me a long time ago...There's no point in them bringing me here just to be killed when I could've been killed back then. I have nothing to fear, _she told herself firmly.

Haru opened her eyes and the look in her eyes was not like a cornered animal; they were calm and unafraid. "Take a step forward." The figure ordered her. Haru squared her shoulders and stepped forward before kneeling on one knee so she could get a better look at the well-dressed figure.

"Look at me."

Haru looked downwards and blinked. A baby's face was looking up at hers, analyzing her. "A baby…" She muttered to herself. Haru narrowed her eyes. This face…She had seen this face before…"No, you're not a baby. What are you?" She asked. The baby smirked, his black eyes lighting up with some interest. "Miura Yukari?" He asked, his voice going up in disbelief.

"No…I'm not Miura Yukari…I'm Miura Haru." She said. "Oh, how's your father? Izumi, I mean." Haru's jaw dropped. "You-" Her mind was reeling. How did this person know her father's name? How did this person know her _dead __mother's __name?_ "Do I know you?" She managed to choke out. "Of course you do," the baby told her. "We've met before. You sure grew up a bit. I wasn't able to recognize you; after all, it's been a long time."

Haru quickly divulged through her childhood memories, sifting through for a moment in her life where she had met this baby. Haru landed on a certain blurred memory with the same baby face looking kindly at her with a tiny smile on his face. She had been five at that time…And she had just gotten home from nursery school when her father told her that a guest was at the house. And so, her father introduced her to a family friend named-

"Reborn-san!" She exclaimed with recognition, her face breaking into a smile. Her smile froze. If Reborn-san was here…then he was, without a doubt involved with the mafia. _That's __unbelievable._" So you're the one Dame-Tsuna tried to kill?" He asked her. Haru nodded slowly. Reborn shot the spiky-haired male a glare before turning his gaze back to Haru, ignoring the whimpers of pain that came from Tsuna's mouth.

"Reborn-san, if you're here then that means you are-you are also involved with the mafia, right?" She asked quietly. _Let __him __say __no, __let __him __say __no,_she thought desperately to herself. Reborn gave her a funny look before nodding. "I am." He told her bluntly. Haru felt something strange wrench in her stomach. "I see." She managed to reply.

"How's your father?"

Haru stiffened. "Oh…he's fine. He got remarried a few years ago to a woman named Miyuki-san. He's doing well." She said. _Was __he __doing __well? _Haru hadn't talked to her father or her step mother ever since the day she entered Italy. "How's your mother?" Reborn asked her. Haru put on a quizzical look. Didn't Reborn-san already know? Perhaps he had forgotten; after all, it really had been a long time.

"She's dead, don't you remember?"

Reborn bowed his head. "Ah, that's right. I apologize." Haru shook her head frantically. "No, it's fine! It's been a long time, so it's not surprising you've forgotten." She said hastily. "Why did Gokudera and that Dame-Tsuna bring you here? Haru swallowed. "Ah, well Sawada-san burned down my house and Gokudera-san brought me here." Reborn's eyebrow arched.

"Is that so? We'll certainly have to compensate for the damages…Was all your money in your house? Or do you have some in the bank?" Haru bit her lip, feeling rather abashed. "I put all my money received from the school to come here in the house. So I'm penniless, I suppose." Inside, Haru was berating herself for not going to a bank and storing the money into it.

"You have no where to go then. Well, that's fine. You can live here." Haru's eyes widened with shock, not hearing Gokudera's shouts of protests or seeing Tsuna's surprised face. "What? Live-Live _here?_Reborn-san, I can't, I-"

"Still scared someone's going to shoot you when you're sleeping?" Reborn cut in. Haru's mouth moved, but no words came out. "I owe Yukari a favor, you see. I think I can pay it back by taking care of her daughter." Reborn continued when he saw there was no danger of being interrupted. Haru tilted her head in confusion. "You owe my mother a favor? Why, what happened?" She asked. Reborn's gaze flicked to Tsuna before returning back to her. "Since you're going to be living here, you might as well get associated with the people living here. Of course, this is until we compensate for everything. Once you get back the compensation, you can leave any time you want." Reborn said, changing the subject.

Haru sighed. She was homeless and she didn't have any other place to go. There was no other choice but to accept Reborn's generous offer. "Alright," she said hesitantly. "Thank you so much, Reborn-san." Reborn smiled. "Don't sweat about it, Haru. After all, it's that numbskull's fault-"he cast Tsuna a sharp look, "That you're in this situation." Haru bit her lip. How exactly was Reborn-san involved with the mafia?

"Reborn-san, can I ask you a question?" Haru asked tentatively. Reborn nodded. "How exactly are you all in…this?" She waved her hand, hoping he got what she meant. He did. "Oh, I can tell you that. But don't ask me any questions about the Famiglia-for the Vongola's safety and yours." Haru eagerly nodded. Like she would ask any questions about the Famiglia- she knew more than she would've liked to know.

"I'm this guy's tutor." Reborn said at last, jerking his head at Tsuna. Haru's mouth shaped into an o before reverting back to the firm line it had been. "Sawada-san, are you all right?" She asked politely. Haru winced when she saw the sharp red mark shaped like a hand on Tsuna's right cheek. Tsuna nodded. "It's okay," he said glumly. "I've been through worse." Once Gokudera was satisfied that Tsuna was in no critical condition, he turned to Reborn. "Reborn-san, you're not serious, are you? A civilian living in a mafia's headquarters is…unheard of."

"It's not like she's going to cause any trouble," Reborn told him. "Are you, Haru?" He directed to the girl. Haru shook her head. "Of course not! Well…I'll try not to." She added sheepishly. Reborn smiled, looking satisfied when he gave Gokudera a look that said _you-see?_ Gokudera sighed. "Well, there's no other choice." He muttered grudgingly. Tsuna bowed. "I hope your stay here will be pleasant." He murmured. Haru bowed in return.

"Thank you."

Tsuna looked rather conflicted when she spoke those two words and he opened his mouth-only to have Reborn cut in.

"Come, Haru. You should meet the rest of the people you're going to be living with." Reborn walked away and Haru quickly trailed after him. "I don't like this," Gokudera scowled. "A civilian who knows nothing about the mafioso staying in a Famiglia's headquarters is crazy! Don't you think so, Juudaime?" Tsuna sighed. "This wouldn't have happened if I had more control over _him._I feel bad for that girl. If I hadn't…" His voice trailed off.

Gokudera patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Juudaime. It's my fault. I should've been more cautious and I failed to act properly as your right-hand man. It won't happen again, I promise." Tsuna's eyebrows knitted together at this. "Anyhow, let's go follow them. Everyone else was getting worried about you. Seeing you will make their worry go away." Tsuna straightened at this and together the two males walked in the direction Reborn and Haru had been walking in.

But a suspicious thought lurked in the back of Tsuna's mind…something was up.

(S**til**l r**eme**mbering s_adn__**e**_**s**s

I b**egi**_n_ **to ****g****r****a**_**sp**_ pain

W_he_n these f**eeli**_ngs_ re_a_**c**h you

T**hey** wi_ll _c_ha_**ng**e into w**or**ds)

"Tsuna-kun! Oh, you're not Tsuna-kun. Who are you?"

Haru blinked twice. "I'm sorry I'm not the person you were expecting," she said before bowing deeply. "My name is Miura Haru…how do I put this? I'll be living with you from now on. Please take care of me."

Haru noted that the girl standing in front of her was very beautiful. She had beautiful, innocent sunset-yellow brown eyes and porcelain skin that shone; not to mention the thick, long tresses of deep orange that hung around the girl's waist. It took Haru a moment to realize that the girl's hair color was not deep orange, but rather a light blonde; it was just the lighting that gave it the orange color.

"Oh…is that so?" The girl asked nervously. The girl's face lit up with relief when she saw Reborn walking next to Haru. "Reborn-chan! Is Haru-san really living with us?" Reborn nodded. "That's right. Why, is there a problem?" He asked calmly. The girl shook her head. "No, it's nothing." She said. The girl turned to Haru. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko; it's nice to meet you." She gave Haru a sweet smile that Haru hesitantly returned.

"Where are the others?"

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun is resting in his room…He must be so tired. Gokudera-kun went to find Tsuna-kun so he's obviously not here. Onii-chan is talking to Hibari-san right now and Lambo-chan is training with I-pin-chan in the training room. Chrome-chan is in the kitchen with Bianchi-san right now." Kyoko informed Reborn. Haru's mind felt dizzy.

_Yamamoto-kun? __Hibari-san? __Onii-chan? __Chrome-chan? __Bianchi-san? __Who _were _these __people? _She was going to have to live with this many people?

All her life, Haru never had many friends to begin with and she was usually a loner unless some kind person worked up the courage to become friends with her…Although, all the friendships she ever made ended up very badly.

"Tell them that in two hours, they're to meet us in the briefing room. I want to get Haru acquainted with everyone." Kyoko nodded and set off, leaving Reborn and Haru alone. "Would you like to call your father and tell him about what's going on?" Reborn asked her.

"No!-I mean, he's probably busy right now so I don't want to bother him." Haru said hastily. She knew she had objected too fast and from the look Reborn was giving her, he knew something was wrong. "I guess you can call him later. Come on, follow me. I'll take you to your room and have Bianchi take you to a store for some clothes. You can borrow some clothes from Kyoko and Chrome later."

Haru sighed as she trudged after Reborn. She seemed to be doing nothing but following people around these past few hours.

**(**The im**pulse ****of ****w**anti**ng **_to __m_**eet ****you**

**The **inno**ce****nce ****of ****wa**_nting _**to **cry

**The **fire**flies ****have ****g****one **into the **bl**_**aze **_**of **summer

**Ne**ver **to ****c**_om_**e ****b****ack ****ag**ain**)**

After the ten-minute tour, Haru concluded that this place was a) very big and b) very big and c) very nice looking. She had been very nervous throughout the whole tour, especially when she met the other residents of her new home for the first time.

Bianchi-san was a very strong woman whose world revolved around love. Chrome-san was a very sweet, quiet girl. Yamamoto-san was a very nice person, carefree and always laughing. Ryohei-san turned out to be Kyoko-san's older brother- and he was a loud man who chose to take everything to the extreme. Hibari-san was aloof and he tended to glare a lot. Those were her impressions of the people she would be living with from now on.

Haru wasn't worried about any of her fellow residents trying to murder her-she had already forgotten about that stupid theory. But rather, she was worried on how her relationships with the others would work out. Most relationships she had in her childhood had always turned into a sort of tragedy, after all. Wait…Why was she even thinking about this anyways? Haru swallowed. She knew why. She was starved for human contact; seeing as how she had spent a life all alone for the past year.

The girl groaned. According to Reborn-san, it would take about a year for her to get her compensation. To Haru, that just translated into 'I will be living with mafia for a year.' Haru sighed. She wouldn't have to worry about making any bonds with these people. After all, once the year was over, they would all go their separate ways.

Just like the way she had with her father.

* * *

><p>AN: D'aw! Looking through all these story alerts and favorite alerts and reviews is making my depression go away. It's strange. After an hour of crying, I was finally able to move on with life and continue writing. Being dumped gives you a lot of inspiration, I think…

Well, thank you a thousand times to all you sweet people who added me to your favorite stories or story alerts!

Mailumia, Spirit kagome, RHEA. sophie, Taira-keimei, silent-insaneminako, Shinsou Kanashimi, Dark Gothic Lotila, Chiaki Misa, Witty Tennis Girl, Rieyama Yuuko, thegoodfolk, Cristinne, Hevimankeli, Vicky27, Dragonstar-dreamer

And to all you wonderful people who left a review, thank you so, so much! A thousand, thousand times thank you!

Spirit-kagome, Taira-keimei, Lovely donkey, silent-insaneminako, Dark Gothic Lotila, Rieyama Yuuko, brisies, Caroline

NOTE- Due to the fact I'm itching for a new pen name, I will probably change my penname somewhere around December when winter break comes around. This is just to warn all you folks so you won't be confused when you get another chapter alert with a different penname…

NOTE- The sequel of Ourselves is currently being worked on and will be coming out soon. Until further notice, it's title is 'One Step Layered.'

11/6/11-Revision Note: Had to correct all the stupid spacing errors that Microsoft Word caused for me. I swear. I MUST find another document office program to upload my fanfics! Anyone know of one? That WON'T screw up on me so I don't have to spend an hour perfecting the spacing? No...either that or an editor. Oh my. Why does Microsoft Word hate me all of a sudden? D:


	3. Chapter 3

Boss and Girl

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic

Pairing: 2786 (TsunaHaru)

Description: That's right. She was an ordinary girl whose name was Miura Haru. And he was the charismatic boss of the Vongola. He entered her life by blowing up (burning down) her house by accident. Typical way to meet the person you fall in love with, right? AU

Disclaimer: I swear, I always forget to put these disclaimers up! Grr. Well, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, Tsuna and Haru would be together, and the anime would be continuing.

* * *

><p>(S<strong>ing<strong>a lovely _lo_ve s**ong** infront _**of **__**m**_e, p_lea_se,

One t**hat** w_il_l never **chan**ge _any_ **day**

U**ntil **_my__h_eart sto**ps** and _unt_il _**thi**_s time ends,

**My ****lovely** per_so_n, hold me **fo**reve_r_)

Chapter 3- Genesis

Haru's stomach growled and the poor girl suppressed a groan. She had locked herself in her room for two days and today was her third day of her stay with the Vongola Famiglia. Why was she locking herself in her room again? Ah, yes. It was because she was frightened. What if her fellow residents hated her? What if they were so thoroughly disgusted at her very existence that they would gang up on her? What if…What if…

_Bang! _

Haru jumped and instinctively tightened her hold on the blanket that rested on her shoulders. She stayed quiet, her ears straining to make out the faints sounds she could hear in the background.

"What the-It's locked! Why on earth would Miura-san lock the door?"

"Stand back, baseball nut. I'm going to blow up the door-_move, __unless __you __want __to __get-_Sasagawa, _move.__" _

"Gokudera-kun, blowing up the door won't do anything. Not to mention the damages we have to pay for…Put away your dynamite, please."

"Oi, Haru! Can you hear us? Open the door. It's been two days since you've locked yourself in that room-aren't you hungry? Give us an answer so we know you're not dead, ne?"

Haru's mouth opened automatically and words spilled out. "Please leave…Yamamoto-san, I'm not hungry." Haru groaned quietly when a loud growl escaped from her stomach.

"You sure about that, Haru? You sound awfully hungry to me. Just come out of that room to eat a little bit. We left trays at your door for the past two days, and you haven't touched a single thing. Have you even come out of that room?" Haru's stomach clenched. She did want to go out of this dark, lonely room, she really did! And Yamamoto-san's voice sounded so friendly, so _welcoming _that she was tempted to run to the door and swing it open. But fear floated in her mind. What if they decided they hated her while she ate? What if they-

"Miura Haru. I want you to come out of this room in at least thirty seconds, do you hear me? If you don't, I'll shoot this door down and drag you out if I have to. You need to eat. If you think you're fat, you're not. If you're starving yourself, it's not going to help your waistline or your health, you hear me?" Reborn said, his voice echoing.

Haru flushed crimson red and her eyes saw red. Without realizing it, she marched up to the door, unbolted it and swung it open. "Reborn-san, I'll have you know that I'm _not _starving myself and that I'm only locking my self in here because I was scared that you would all hate me and I don't think I'm fat and I'll also have you know that I'd never think of starving myself!" Haru caught herself just as she was about to carry on with her rant, and her blush darkened when she saw her fellow residents gaping at her.

"Now that you've finally gotten out of your room, why don't you come with us to the kitchen? Bianchi and Chrome already finished preparing lunch and I'm sure you're hungry." Reborn said calmly, ignoring her rant. "Oh, alright." Haru managed to mumble. Haru squeaked when a firm, warm hand clapped her on the back. She whirled around and froze when she saw Yamamoto's smiling face come into view.

"Nice job, Haru. I've never seen anyone yell at Reborn like that. You must be the first person in history to ever do so." Yamamoto congratulated her. Haru mumbled something about pride and shame before lifting her head. "Yamamoto-san, you're calling me by my first name…" She murmured, more to herself than the young man walking beside her. "Why not? If it bothers you a lot then I can stop-"

"No! I-It's not that, I'm just not used to people using my given name." Yamamoto studied her for a minute before opening his mouth again. "Haru, why did you think we'd hate you anyways?" He asked her softly. Haru shrugged, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Because most people I've met and interacted with have always ended up hating me," she said in an equally soft voice before quickly walking away. "That's why."

Yamamoto looked taken aback at this and before he could say anything, Haru bounded away, breaking into a run as she swerved into the hallway leading to the kitchen. "So that's why the poor child was locking herself in her room," Bianchi murmured, her pale green eyes shining with pity. "Should I talk to her?" Kyoko asked, biting her lip nervously. "Just leave her alone for now," Reborn spoke up. "She's heading to the kitchen right now; she's sure to bump into Chrome. Let Chrome settle this."

"Are you sure, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, leaning against the papered wall. "Chrome's not really that soft-spoken anymore but she's still-" Gokudera struggled to find the words.

"-Soft spoken."

Gokudera nodded gratefully at Reborn. "She is, so is it a good idea to leave Chrome to take care of this?" He asked. Reborn smirked. "Don't worry about it. Chrome's the best one out of all of us to take care of this problem. After all, Chrome's experienced things like this before." Gokudera nodded slowly, his concern washing away. "With that said, let's head to the kitchen via the long way, shall we?" Reborn said, walking away with Bianchi.

Kyoko looked at the hallway where Haru had run into with regret. She wanted to go comfort Haru-san too. _But __if __Reborn-chan __said __it __was __best __if __Chrome-chan __comforted __Haru-san, __then __he__'__s __probably __right__…_

* * *

><p>Haru panted as she continued to run. Her face was burning with embarrassment. She had shouted at Reborn-san, and not mention she had <em>also <em>blurted out the reason why she'd been locking herself in her room. Haru closed her eyes, her feet still pounding away at the wooden floor.

_Thump._

Haru groaned when she hit something hard and in her confusion, ended up sprawled on the floor. "Ow…" she mumbled. "Oh, sorry about that-Hey, are you crying? D-Don't cry!" Haru's hand went to her cheeks and she realized that indeed, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wiped away the salty liquid. Once her blurred vision cleared, she saw clear, sincere amber brown eyes looking down at her.

"Did I hurt you?"

Haru shook her head. "No, I'm fine Sawada-san." Tsuna looked at her and held out his hand. Haru looked at him and then at his hand. Slowly, she reached her hand out and Tsuna clasped it, pulling her to her feet. "You don't look okay." Tsuna said, frowning. "Ah, it's probably because I haven't eaten for a while." Haru mumbled. _Sawada-san __doesn__'__t __seem __to __know __that __I __locked __myself __in __my __room__…__I__'__d __rather __keep __it __that __way._"This is why you shouldn't lock yourself in your room." Tsuna told her.

…_Or __not._

"I'm glad you came out. Reborn was seriously thinking about cutting a hole in your door and Gokudera-kun was about to blow it up." Tsuna said. Haru nodded and gave a short bow before turning around. "If you're going to the kitchen, it's this way." Tsuna informed her retreating back. Haru flushed. "Thank you, Sawada-san." She did an about-face and brushed past Tsuna at a forced, steady pace.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. Now he knew he had to absolutely talk to Reborn. Tsuna's feet moved-only to stop. Before he knew it, _that_ voice was whispering his name again and he was falling. Before he lost consciousness, he could hear himself yelling in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>(As <strong>**you** a_wak__e_n fr_om_ **a** d**rea**_m_ in an un**kno**_wn_ w_**orl**_d,

S**pread** y_**ou**_r wi_ngs_ a**nd **ta_ke _flight**)**

Haru's body froze. _Just __now__…__was __that __Sawada-san __yelling?_Her feet were moving again, pounding away at the floor. _He__'__s __from __the __mafia, __and __according __to __Reborn-san, __he__'__s __from __one of __the __greatest __Famiglia __in __the __mafia __world! __If __he__'__s __really __powerful, __he __shouldn__'__t __be __yelling as if he were hurt__! _After running down three different hallways, Haru saw him, slumped and panting against the wall. "Sawada-san!"

"Sawada-san, are you okay? C'mon, get up!" Haru fell and half crawled-ran to his side. She panicked, her breath coming out in short breaths. He wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving? "Sawada-san, if you die, a lot of people will be sad! Wake up already!" There was no other choice. He wasn't moving an inch. His body was just lying there, lifeless. Haru's hand rose and descended sharply. Haru squeaked when Tsuna's hand shot out and grabbed hers before it could slap his face.

Haru exhaled with relief. "Are you okay, Sawada-san?" She asked, her voice quiet. There was no answer. "Should I go get Reborn-san? Or should I get Yamamoto-san? I-I'll go get them-Ack!"

Haru found herself slammed on the ground. Tsuna loomed over her, his eyes lowered. "Sawada-san, what do you think you're doing?" Haru spluttered angrily. What _was_he doing? Just a minute ago, he hadn't been moving and now he was pinning her to the ground!

"Is that how you talk to the next Boss of the Vongola Famiglia?"

Haru's eyes narrowed. _Sawada-san__'__s __voice__…__it__'__s __different._Tsuna's clear and unsure voice was gone. Gone was the honesty that Haru heard every time Tsuna spoke. Instead, his voice came out in rich tones; not once in Haru's life had she ever heard something so alluring and charismatic. "Sawada-san?" She managed to ask. Tsuna raised his head and Haru gasped. _Those __eyes__…_

"What's wrong, _Haru?__" _Her name came out as a sneer from Tsuna's lips. Haru didn't reply; she was too busy studying his eyes. His eyes weren't just plain orange- they were layers and layers of shades of orange. In Tsuna's eyes, she could see carroty orange. Orange-peel. Tangerine. Streaks of sunset. And if she squinted, she could see tiny flecks of gold. _Beautiful, _she thought. "Eh, so you think I'm beautiful?" Haru blushed. She had thought out loud! How embarrassing…

"No, I think your eyes are," Haru corrected, trying to muster up her broken dignity. "I've never seen anything like them before." Tsuna cocked his head. "You _are _a strange girl. No one has ever told me that before." He mused.

"You're not Sawada-san," Haru said, realizing. This person…whoever he was…was not Sawada-san. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" 'Tsuna' asked, echoing her words. "I'm not sure…Who am I? I've never thought about it." He fell into a thoughtful silence and Haru tried to wiggle away from his grip, but she couldn't get free. "I suppose you could call me his other self or his other personality. But right now I'm being labeled as 'him', 'he', 'bastard,' 'mistake,' and 'it'." Haru could hear the bitterness in his voice and her heart clenched for the young man in front of her. _So __it__'__s __like __a __multi-personality __disorder__…_

"You don't have a name?" Haru asked him tentatively. 'Tsuna' stared at her, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and shock. "No." He told her. "I don't." Haru brightened. "Then I can give you a name!" 'Tsuna' stared at her, feeling very surprised. This…This **stranger**who he had tried to **kill**, was thinking about giving him a name. He shook his head. Bloody crazy this was. "Why would you?" He asked her. Haru shrugged.

"You make it sound like a lot of people hate you-I've been hated by a numerous amount of people too. You sound like you're lonely-I've been lonely ninety-six percent of my life. Anyways, it wouldn't bother you too much if I give you a name, would it?" 'Tsuna' snorted, looking away. "Do whatever you like," he muttered. "I don't care."

"Great! Um…how about…Orenji-san(1)?"

'Tsuna' sweat-dropped. "No. That's stupid. Orenji? You're practically calling me an orange!" Haru blinked. Wasn't it obvious? "It's because of your eyes. They're orange." "If you're going to give me a name, then make sure it doesn't sound so weird and stupid!" 'Tsuna' snapped. Haru's lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Ah…so you _do _care."

…"Shut up."

"How about Juudaime?" 'Tsuna' nearly gagged at this. "..I'm guessing that's no good?" Haru sighed. "No good? That's horrible! That's Gokudera's pet name for the other me!" Tsuna shouted. "Other…Other…Ah! How about Kagami-san?" Haru suggested. 'Tsuna' frowned. He would be fine with it…if it wasn't…

"That's a girl's name."

"I'm sorry! I forgot! Er…How about Ryuu-san?" 'Tsuna's eyebrows arched. Encouraged by this, Haru continued on. "Your eyes remind of flames…and-" "-Forget it. I'm not going to be named as a dragon." Haru pouted, searching through her store of knowledge. "If your other- I mean, the real Sawada-san's given name is Tsunayoshi-san(2)…How about…mhm…Tsuyoshi-san(3)?"

'Tsuna' was quiet, contemplating the suggested name. After a minute, he slowly nodded. Haru let out a victorious cheer and instinctively hugged him. Tsuyoshi froze and after a split nano-second, Haru registered what she was doing. Her arms snapped back to her side. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't realize-I'm just so happy I'm able to talk to someone comfortably here and now maybe you won't feel as lonely anymore because you have a name now and…and…"

"Be quiet, will you? Your voice is so loud and it gets worse while you're apologizing." Tsuyoshi scowled at her. If Haru hadn't been so blissfully happy and so confused _why _she was so blissfully happy, she would've realized that Tsuyoshi's voice held less malice than it had before. "Let me up, Tsuyoshi-san. It's…It's getting uncomfortable with you above me…And I'm losing feeling in my body."

Tsuyoshi slowly got off her and Haru managed to arrange her body into a sitting position. "Can I ask you a question?" Haru asked shyly. She hadn't talked to or interacted with someone this openly for along time. Ah, it was a good feeling. "Sure." Tsuyoshi said.

"Well, I was wondering. If you're Sawada-san's other self, then when he's out, then where do you go? And if you're here, then where did Sawada-san go?" Tsuyoshi shrugged. "Usually whenever _he__'__s_out here in the world, I'm stuck in the confines in his mind. I only see flashes of what he experiences. And whenever I'm out here, he's unconscious while at the same time, he's stuck in the confines of _my_mind. Because he's unconscious, he can't see or experience any of my memories."

"Is he okay? Sawada-san's not hurt or anything, right?" Haru asked nervously. Tsuyoshi stared at the floor. "You try to slap me, and then you try to befriend me and you gave me a name. We're having a conversation. This isn't supposed to be happening." Tsuyoshi said abruptly, glaring at Haru. Haru's smile sagged. "Why?" She asked. Tsuyoshi opened his mouth, and he winced when a sharp jolt of pain shot through his mind.

_Damn it all…He's waking up already? And I finally found a reason to stay in the outside world a bit longer…_

"Tsu-Tsuyoshi-san? Are you okay?" Haru asked frantically. Tsuyoshi panted, sweat dripping down his forehead while his vision got blurry. "Listen, you can't tell anyone that I met you okay?" Haru stared at him. "Why?" She asked. Tsuyoshi snarled. "You just can't! If you do, the next time I see you again I swear I'll hurt you."

_If they find out that you met me again, they'll do whatever it takes to get rid of me. I don't want that. Not when I'm finally not lonely anymore._

Haru looked at him, frightened. She had very beautiful eyes, Tsuyoshi noted before fading away into Tsuna's mind. She had such beautiful, expressive chocolate-brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Haru bit her lip nervously while her eyes watched the spiky-haired male on the floor. Why had Tsuyoshi threatened her? Hadn't they been getting along rather well? Why would he want to hurt her if she said anything about her encounter with him?<p>

"Ugh…"

"Sawada-san, how are you feeling?" Haru asked tentatively. To Haru's great relief, it was Tsuna who was looking at her, not Tsuyoshi. Tsuna blinked, feeling rather disoriented. "I feel really weird…What happened?"

"I don't know. I just saw you collapse on the floor." The lie slipped out of Haru's mouth. Tsuna frowned. _That __other __guy __came __out __for __sure__…__Thank __goodness __Haru-san __didn__'__t __meet __him__…__Beautiful __eyes? __What __on __earth __was __that __guy __doing? __Who __has __beautiful __eyes?_

"You didn't meet anybody, did you?" Tsuna asked worriedly. Haru's heart jolted and began pounding quickly, her palms getting sweaty in the process. _Tsuyoshi-san __didn__'__t __want __me __to __say __anything__…__If __I __tell Sawada__-san __that __I __met __him, __Tsuyoshi-san __will __get __mad __at __me __if __he __finds __out. __I __don__'__t __want __that._

"No, I haven't." Haru said clearly, looking at Tsuna right in the eye. Tsuna nodded. "Alright then." He got up and Haru's hand reached out instinctively. "Are you sure it's all right for you to get up so soon? I mean, you fainted so-"

"It's fine," Tsuna interrupted, waving his hand as if to wave away Haru's worries. "This is nothing compared to what I've been through before. You were heading to the kitchen, right? I'll go with you. I have to talk to Reborn and he's always in the kitchen around this time of day."

Haru followed Tsuna as the two of them made their way to the kitchen, but her eyes were on his back the whole time.

_Tsuyoshi-san…I want to talk to you again._

* * *

><p>"Haru, where were you? I was starting to think you were lost." Reborn said the moment he saw Haru step into the kitchen. Haru giggled nervously. "Sorry, Reborn-san. I got lost and I bumped into Sawada-san." She explained. "If you want something to eat, go to Chrome. She has some food for you. Everyone else ate a while ago." Haru bowed before leaving and the minute she was gone from the room, Reborn looked at Tsuna.<p>

"What happened? You look upset." Tsuna kept his eyes trained on the room Haru had just entered. "What I have to say isn't for all ears to hear." He murmured quietly. Reborn jumped down from his seat and gestured for Tsuna to follow him. Soon after a few minutes of walking, the two entered an ornately decorated room with a polished floor and expensive-looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On the middle of the wooden floor was the Vongola crest.

"Thank goodness Giotto had this room made; I don't know what I would've done without it." Tsuna sighed before seating himself on a comfy chair. Reborn did the same, settling himself on an armchair. "So, what happened? I have a good idea but I want to hear it from you."

"_He _showed up again. And what's even worse is that Haru-san met him! I asked her and she lied to me, saying that she didn't." Reborn's eyes narrowed at this. "Was she hurt?" He asked sharply. Tsuna shook his head. "No…She was fine! The fact that she was unharmed and _he _went back into my mind, **_happy_ **is what's worrying me." "He didn't hurt her?" Reborn demanded.

Tsuna shook his head. "No…That's really strange. He hurt Bianchi, Kyoko-chan and Chrome when he came out multiple times, but he didn't hurt Haru at all. And his last thought was 'she has beautiful eyes.' It makes no sense!" Reborn's hold on the armchair tightened a bit. "We can't do anything about the situation yet since we don't know much. And I'm guessing this isn't the only thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Why is Haru-san staying here?" Tsuna demanded. Reborn stayed silent. "There's no need for her to be here, is there? The Vongola Famiglia has a huge supply of money. We can just give her the compensation she needs right now and send her off. It's so obvious that she's uncomfortable about it-she even locked herself in her room because she was afraid of us!" "That's not it," Reborn said quietly. "She locked herself in her room because she was scared that we might hate her."

Tsuna's mouth widened and his lips pursed together. "That just proves my point. She feels awkward here. You're making her uncomfortable by making her stay here!" Tsuna glared down at his mentor since had gotten up while he had been yelling at Reborn. Reborn glared right back at Tsuna. "That's not the real reason why you're so mad and you know it." He told his student. Tsuna's shoulders slumped.

"I was _this _close killing her before, Reborn! **This** close! I hurt Kyoko-chan and Bianchi and Chrome because of _him._What if I end up hurting her because of _him?_He might think of her as his new plaything! If- if I hurt someone again, then I won't ever be able to forgive myself. She's a civilian. We shouldn't involve her in the matters of the Famiglia. We have to send her away!"

"No."

"B-But why?" Tsuna demanded, dumfounded at Reborn's blunt refusal. "You understand that she's in danger as long as she's here? I thought you said you wanted to repay the debt you owed to her mother-by keeping her safe and looking after her. If you allow her to stay here, then-"

"Please. Let her stay."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "W-What did you just say, Reborn?" He stammered. "I think I'm going deaf…I swear, I just heard you say please." "I did." Never, _never _in all his years had Tsuna ever heard Reborn say please. _Reborn __must __have __a g__ood __reason __behind __all __this__…__He__'__s __never __been __wrong __yet._With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, Tsuna slowly nodded. "All right, I won't say anything anymore about this matter." Reborn nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

"Reborn, you said that you owed Haru-san's mother a favor, right?" Tsuna asked. Reborn didn't say anything and Tsuna interpreted this as a sign for him to continue on. "What did she do to make you owe her?" Reborn drummed his fingers lightly on the arm of his seat. "I'd tell you, but I can't. There's a reason for that. One day, I might tell you."

Tsuna shrugged. "That's fine with me." He said before striding out of the room. Reborn closed his eyes. _I__'__m __sorry, __Yukari. __It __looks __like __I __can__'__t __keep __our __promise __after __all._

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>You re**main**_e_d s_ile_nt a**nd** left **me ****a** kiss,

Pa_ined_ **and ****h**urt I_n_odded **my ****h**e_ad_

Y**our** life flickered _**like**_ a l_**ight**_, it was **s**o _sa_d**)**

"Thank you for the meal, Chrome-san. It was really good." Haru said, contentedly patting her full stomach. An embarrassed flush streaked Chrome's face as she gave Haru a shy smile. "Really? Thank you very much." The purple-haired girl said sweetly. Haru fidgeted for a minute before getting up from her seat. "Um, if you want…I can help with the dishes!" She exclaimed suddenly. Chrome nodded gratefully and Haru grinned broadly.

Not much was said between the two females as they rinsed, washed and dried the dishes. "I heard from Kyoko. Y-You locked yourself in your room or so I heard." Haru glared at the plate in her hands, a grim look settling over her face. "I did." She said quietly. "Why?" Chrome asked. "Because I thought…I thought all of you would hate me." Haru confessed again for the third or fourth time that day.

"Hate you?" Chrome repeated. "Because I've been hated a lot during my childhood and teenage years…It's something that's always clung to me." Haru hastily explained. Chrome placed a small, soapy hand on Haru's shoulder. "Haru-san, that's something I can relate to. But I promise you, no one will ever treat you badly here. I was bullied often when I was younger before I came to the Vongola Famiglia offering my services. Everyone here has always been so kind. You have nothing to fear."

These words soothed Haru immensely, and that soothing feeling that resided inside Haru's heart probably caused the girl to ask her question. "Then…even if it is for a short while, can we be friends?" Haru asked hesitantly. Chrome smiled.

"Of course we can be friends, Haru-san."

Haru felt arms wrap around her and she knew that Chrome was hugging her. Before she knew it, tears were coming to her eyes. When Chrome saw the salty liquid streaking down Haru's cheeks, she only wiped it away with a broad smile on her face. As Haru continued to cry like a little child, she felt she had never once felt so happy in her life.

She had a friend. A friend who accepted her. A friend who didn't hate her. The feeling that was bubbling inside her heart was the feeling of joy; something she had not felt in a long time. Perhaps it was a good thing that Sawada-san-no, Tsuyoshi-san had tried to kill her before. If he hadn't, then she wouldn't be here. She would've lived her life feeling empty and dead. But now, she was in a new place with new, friendly people according to Chrome-san. She had enough moping about her solitary childhood. She had cried enough tears for her dissapointing teenage years. She had pitied herself enough. From now on until the day she left the Vongola Famiglia's abode, she would be staying here.

It was time to start over and turn over a new leaf. This would be the beginning of her new life.

* * *

><p>AN: I forgot to make an 11-11-11 wish D: Did anyone make 11-11-11 wishes? If so, I hope your wishes came true, whatever they were! And wow…This story is not going the way I expected. Gotta get ready to fest it up, ne? As promised, I updated on Saturday! Or is it Sunday…? After all it is 12 in the morning…

(1)- I wrote down Orenji-san instead of orange because in Japan, they don't have a word for orange! Shock…If anyone knows if there's a word for orange in Japanese, feel free to inform me and correct me on this.

(2)-Because I'm a KHR freak, I wanted to find out what Tsuna's full name meant. It means 'bond.' Wow.

(3)Depending on the kanji, Tsuyoshi can mean strong, power, sturdy, history and will.

You amazing people who've added this story to your favorites/story alerts, (or added me to your favorite author list,) I send you muffins. If you don't like muffins, I send you cake. If you don't like cake…Then I don't know. I send you a promise of another update!

Tharrow, 19Maddogzu95, SmileRen

For all you awesome people who left a review that made my spirits raise, thank you so much. A smile's coming on my face when I think of all the super nice reviews you left. That's how super happy they make me.

Spirit-kagome, Mailumia, Taira-keimei, Dark Gothic Lotila, brisies, Tharrow, Caroline, Shinsou Kanashimi, SmileRen

*Caroline*- Because I can't send you a PM to tell you my thanks and reply to your review, I'll just put it down here. A) I loved your review. It made me laugh for five minutes straight (which got me some strange looks from the people around me.) Thank you so much for your previous review and this review. Sigh. Gokudera LOVES his Juudaime. That cutie Gokudera. If only he existed in real life D: Thanks tons for your awesome review!


	4. Chapter 4

Boss and Girl

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic

Pairing: 2786 (TsunaHaru)

Description: That's right. She was an ordinary girl whose name was Miura Haru. And he was the charismatic boss of the Vongola. He entered her life by blowing up (burning down) her house by accident. Typical way to meet the person you fall in love with, right? AU

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. It belongs to an amazing person named Amano Akira-sama who resides in Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>Don't f_orc_e y**ourse**lf to m_ake_ **th**at s_trang_e p**oke**r f_**ace**_  
>Your i<span>nnoce<span>nt **fac**e is _**fine**_  
>W<span>hat<span> **m**_atter_s to **me** is t_hat_ **y**ou _don__'_t let go **o**f my h_and_  
>In <strong>m<strong>y _hea_rt, my _**love**_ for you is _building_ **up**  
>D<strong>on<strong>**'****t **w_orry_, I trust _ever_yt**hing** about y**ou)**

Chapter 4- Precaution and Distanced

"Yo!"

Yamamoto's smile faltered when Haru did not take her head out of the book to reply. In fact, she wasn't even acknowledging him! Was it because he had taken the last piece of meat she wanted for dinner the previous night? She was ignoring him, wasn't she? Any normal person would've continued on with their lives after being ignored, feeling slightly dejected. But Yamamoto Takeshi was no such person. He was a persistent person. He would make her greet him even if he had to drag that dratted textbook out of her hands!

"Hey!

_Three minutes later…_

"Haru, can you hear me? Hello? Helloo? If you're angry about me taking the last piece of meat then I'm sorry! I'll buy you some meat, okay? So don't be like that, ne?" It just happened to be at that very moment, Haru had finally finished reading her book- ahem, textbook. "Yamamoto-san? When did you get here? …What on earth are you blubbering about?" She asked him. Yamamoto grinned at her. "I got here a while ago but don't worry, Haru! I'll get you your meat for sure!"

"Ah…I see…Thank you."

Yamamoto leaned over and peered at the book in Haru's hands. "What'cha reading there? I didn't take you for the type to read textbooks in your free time." Yamamoto said. Haru blinked in surprise. "You thought this was a textbook? It's not." Yamamoto's mouth almost dropped. "It's not?" He asked very faintly. Haru shook her head. "No."

"And you enjoy it?'

"Yes."

"Doesn't it bore you?"

"No…"

"I thought it was a textbook."

"Oh, I um…In the place where I used to live, people used to tell me the same thing." Haru managed to say. Yamamoto grinned. "Well, Haru, I think-"

"Haru-chan! Can you-? Oh, Yamamoto-kun. If you're busy talking to Yamamoto-kun, then never mind." Kyoko had just walked into the room, her sweet voice echoing across the walls. Haru carefully placed the heavy book on the table like the way a mother would place their beloved baby on a crib. "Nah, it's fine. What do you need, Kyoko-san?" "Could you go help Chrome-chan with dinner? I'd do it, but I have the laundry to take care of." Kyoko said apologetically. Haru shook her head, beaming happily at the given task.

"It's no problem, Kyoko-san! I'll go right now. Let's talk later, okay, Yamamoto-san?" And with a flourish, Haru strode out of the room. Kyoko sighed happily. "I'm so glad she's comfortable here now. And now she doesn't call me Sasagawa-san anymore. And she's so sweet and eager to help out." Yamamoto nodded; a small dimple forming as he flashed his trademark smile at Kyoko. "Yeah, it's great." He said in agreement.

Today marked the day of Haru's seventh day with the Vongola Famiglia. It had taken Haru the whole week to slowly ignore her fears and muster the courage to address everyone in a friendly and confident manner. Of course, it sure helped with Chrome silently encouraging her on every step of the way.

When Haru had addressed Tsuna with _Tsuna-san _instead of Sawada-san, he had been so surprised that he had slopped soup all over himself. This, of course got a couple of chuckles from Reborn and a round of wild cackling from Ryohei. And so, Sasagawa-san became Kyoko-san and Ryohei-san. Sawada-san was now called Tsuna-san. When Haru had tried to address Yamamoto and Gokudera as Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun, they had spewed their soup all over the table. This unfortunately resulted in Lambo laughing so hard, he had wet his cow-printed pants.

In the end, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi, Reborn and Hibari still had the suffix –san attached to their given names because they felt more comfortable being addressed that way. Haru had done her best to address Kyoko and Chrome as Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan, but the poor girl just wasn't ready to take a leap. No, she'd have to do this by taking easy, slow baby steps. Even though Lambo and I-pin were much younger than her, Haru felt more comfortable addressing them with the respectful suffix –san until she was ready to use the more intimate suffix to their names.

In return, Haru was no longer addressed as Miura-san or Haru-san. She was mostly either Haru or Haru-chan. However, in Gokudera's case; she was usually addressed as 'stupid woman.' In _Hibari__'__s _case…well that was a totally different story. Hibari just grunted at her whenever he saw her. Not the sloppy, unseemly type of the grunt, of course. No, being _the _Hibari Kyoya, his grunts always had to sound pleasant to the ear as well as authoritative and aloof.

"Chrome-c-chan! Kyoko-c-chan said you needed help with dinner? What can I do to help?" Chrome pointed at the shrimp in the plastic container and jerked her towards the pan on top of the oven. "Can you barbecue the shrimp? The barbecue sauce's over there-no, a little bit-yes. Of course, if it's too much then you don't have to." Haru winked and gave Chrome a thumbs up. "It's fine, Chrome-chan. This will be a cinch for me. It can't be any harder than reading Latin." Haru was surprised at how easy she was able to address Chrome as Chrome-chan, and she felt happiness welling in her heart.

"Thanks, Haru. Ever since you've come here, everything's been a lot more organized and easier to do." Haru blushed a little bit at Chrome's kind words and set to work. For a few minutes, everything was calm and quiet except for the crackle of the oil as it heated up. Haru took a pair of tongs and carefully grilled the shrimp. For a straight minute, nothing could be heard except the sound of hissing as shrimp made contact with the oil. As Haru placed the last uncooked shrimp on the pan, Haru winced, but did not say anything. "If that's all I need to do, then can I go to my room for a minute? I promise I'll be right back." Haru said; her voice a bit strained. Chrome nodded, still cutting away at the carrots on the cutting board.

"Go ahead, Haru."

Once Haru heard Chrome's sent, she rushed out; nearly tripping over her feet in the process. Once she was sure she was far enough from the kitchen, she looked at her right hand and held back a scream. A long, ugly burn streaked across the top of her hand, starting from the end of her pinky to the end of her thumb. _Oh, __why __won__'__t __the __throbbing __stop?_ Haru lamented sadly as she continued to walk at a brisk pace.

**(****Yo**u s_aid_ that if y_ou_ w**oul**d flap y_our_ w**ings**  
>You w<em>ould<em> never c_om_e b**ac**k down  
>You <span>aim<span>ed for that **blue**, b_lue_ sky  
>Y<em>ou<em> kn**ow** if you can j**us**t m_ake_ it through  
>Yo<em>u<em>_'_ll **fin**d what you se**ek****)**

Tsuyoshi sighed within the darkness of Tsuna's mind. It had been a very tiring day- or rather, a very boring day. Ever since he had met Haru, every single flash of the real world through Tsuna's eyes no longer satisfied him. His desire and longing to go to the outside world had increased tenfold, and Tsuyoshi was constantly waiting for a chance to go out to talk to Haru again. Tsuyoshi sighed, only to have a thought occur to him.

Since when had he ever longed to talk to someone? Since when had Haru become so _much _to him? No, that wasn't it. Haru was not someone precious or beloved to him. She was just different; that's what made her stand out to him. Suddenly, a sharp jolt of pain went through Tsuyoshi's being, and he wondered if Tsuna had accidently hurt himself again. Yes, that was most likely the case. Tsuna had probably burned himself somewhere, which explained the searing heat where Tsuyoshi's hand would be.

_Tsuna-san!_

Tsuyoshi perked up. That had been Haru's voice, right? But…since when had Haru called Tsuna 'Tsuna-san?' Usually she had called him Sawada-san. Tsuyoshi wasn't sure what the feeling churning inside his heart was, but he didn't like it very much. No sir, he did not like it one bit.

* * *

><p>"Haru, what happened to you? You look a little pale…" Haru grinned faintly, wishing with all her heart that Tsuna would go about his own way and leave her alone so she could tend to her burnt hand. "Oh, you know…It just feels a little hot today." Haru said, trying her very best not to cry. She had always been very weak against pain, and she hated any form of it; whether it was physical or mental pain. She never could bear the agony of being hurt; she could never hold on, grit her teeth and bear with it.<p>

Suddenly, Tsuna's eyes narrowed. He reached out and grabbed her arm. Haru winced and could only watch on helplessly as Tsuna's eyes located the swelling burn on her hand. "What's this?" He demanded sharply, sounding sterner than he intended to sound. Haru swallowed with much difficulty and managed to find her voice. "This is nothing, Tsuna-san. You know, things like these happen! If you excuse me…"

"Not so fast Haru."

Haru sighed. "Tsuna-san, it really isn't that bad. I mean, everybody gets burned now and then. I'd really appreciate it if you'd let go of me so I could tend to it. T-Tsuna-san? Wait…you're-"

Haru stared in shock as her eyes met _those_ mesmerizing eyes she was sure she wouldn't see for a very long time. "Tsuyoshi-san…" Tsuyoshi only smirked and gave her a little wave with his free hand. "Hey. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Tsuyoshi-san, I'm very glad I got to see you again, really I am, but at least give me warning if you're going to appear out of nowhere." Tsuyoshi frowned. "You don't sound very happy seeing me." He said, trying to sound indifferent. His eyes drifted to the offending mark on Haru's hand. "And you even burned yourself. You're as clumsy as <em>him.<em>" Haru blinked. "By him, you mean Tsuna-san…right?" Tsuyoshi gave a curt nod.

"I can't believe that guy hurt himself again." Tsuyoshi muttered to himself. Haru tilted her head. "Eh? What are you talking about? Tsuna-san was fine." Tsuyoshi's eyes widened. "He was?" He asked dumbly. Haru nodded. Tsuyoshi's mind was reeling. Tsuna hadn't been hurt, so why did Tsuyoshi feel as if his whole hand was on fire? His eyes flicked downwards to Haru's hand and his eyebrows furrowed. Whenever Tsuna was healthy, Tsuyoshi was healthy. Whenever Tsuna got hurt, this also affected Tsuyoshi. But Tsuna was healthy…and he was hurt. This didn't make any sense at all!

"Ah! Tsuyoshi-san, you're also hurt!"

Tsuyoshi saw that on his right hand, a similar burn streaked across it. Haru looked at it with some interest. "Hey, it looks exactly like the burn mark on my hand. Doesn't it?" She asked. Tsuyoshi nodded slowly. "It does…" He murmured. "Tsuyoshi-san…can you please let go of me? It kind of hurts…And I really want to get some ointment for my hand." Haru mumbled, ashamed that she was admitting how much her hand hurt for the second time. Tsuyoshi shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You're coming with me. We both have burnt hands so it'll be more convenient if we tend it at the same time."

Seeing as Tsuyoshi was much stronger than her, Haru decided to consent and allowed him to drag her away.

…A few minutes later…

"Tsuyoshi-san! Can't you be gentler?"

"Stay still and maybe I won't have to be so rough on you!"

"You keep on rubbing the ointment onto the burn! And I'm more than capable of applying the ointment on my hand with my free hand. There's no need for you to do it for me." Tsuyoshi nearly snorted at this. "If I give it you, then I'll have to look for another jar of ointment. You broke the last jar and I don't want you breaking this one." Haru flushed and stared at the floor, refusing to look at Tsuyoshi.

Had Haru not felt so flustered, she would've realized that Tsuyoshi's touch became very, very gentle; careful not to hurt her. "What is this place anyways? Reborn never showed it to me." Tsuyoshi smirked. "Although he knows the base very well, he's never found this place. In fact, he doesn't even know this place exists. No one knows except for me. Well, that was until five minutes ago. Now you know too. But don't tell anyone of this place."

"So, it's like a secret between you and me?" Haru asked tentatively. The boy shrugged. "Something like that, I guess." Tsuyoshi mumbled. Haru flushed with delight; she had never shared a secret before. "But what is this place?" Haru asked. "It's like a sanctuary for me," Tsuyoshi said, applying more appointment. "No one tries to hunt me down here and no one gets hurt because of my actions." Haru's head snapped up as she stared at Tsuyoshi, incredulous.

"You've hurt people before?"

Tsuyoshi inwardly cursed. He wanted Haru to think of him in a good nature, he didn't want her thinking him as a…_menace _like the way the other members of the Vongola stronghold thought him as such. Yes, he had hurt them-he really hadn't wanted to- but he was bitter back then. And every time he appeared into the world and was greeted with swords, tonfas, guns, dynamites, fists and looks of horror, there was no way he was just going to just stand there and stand there defenseless. Heck, when he had first appeared in front of that younger Sasagawa girl, she had pulled a gun out of nowhere and pointed it at him!

He had done what he to do in order to _live, _in order to **survive.**It was wrong…but then again, even his existence was wrong. Would this naïve girl in front of him understand that and still accept him? Or would she be like the others, shunning him and craving to rid of him?

"I have." The words wrenched themselves out of his mouth, not at all willing to leave. "You should know more than anyone, I'm the one who tried to kill you and because of me, you lost your house. It wasn't _him _that was trying to kill you earlier; it was me." Haru shrugged, smiling in satisfaction as the ointment began to soothe her inflamed skin. "I don't care. Honestly, I'm kind of grateful you did try to kill me and burn down my house. If you hadn't, I'd still be all by myself and I would've never met everyone in this place."

Tsuyoshi stared at her. That just proved it. This girl was mental. How-How could she think like that? Any normal person would've been horrified at their near prospect of death. But Haru was talking about her near prospect of death as if it was a fond memory. Fear ran through body, turning his blood cold. Tsuyoshi remembered the many times he had lost control of himself and had gone on many rampages; he had hurt and nearly killed during most of those rampages. What if-Tsuyoshi swallowed with difficulty. What if he went on another rampage again? What would happen to Haru if she was near him during those rampages?

Tsuyoshi knew just by her response that she would run away and get help-she would stay and try to help him. That would put her in danger. If it was his own hand that caused harm to her, he would never, ever forgive himself.

Deep in thought, Tsuyoshi didn't realize that Haru had gently pried away the jar of ointment from his tightened hold and was now rubbing the ointment on his burn. When Tsuyoshi felt those slim fingers come into contact with his skin, he immediately snapped out of his thoughts. "It's fine," he told her gruffly. "I can do it myself." Haru shook her head stubbornly. "Consider it paying back the favor you did for me. You put on the ointment for me, so it's only natural that I apply it on for you."

So Tsuyoshi grudgingly allowed Haru to do the same for him as he had done for her. "How did you find this place anyways?" Haru asked. "I was wandering around and I was just knocking randomly on the walls and the door to the room just opened for me. When I entered the room again, it took me a couple of tries to get the door to open again. You need a precise amount of knocks in order to get in." Haru nodded, her eyes focused on her finger's movements.

For a second, her eyes lifted and scanned the room; analyzing and memorizing. She could tell that this room was old, maybe thirteen or fourteen years. There was nothing except a mattress and a blanket, a cabinet full of necessities as well as a faded out mark on the wall. Haru narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the shape. "It's the Vongola symbol," Tsuyoshi told her, noticing her efforts. "Or mark. Whatever you want to call it." Haru looked at the symbol with some interest, it intrigued her and she could not put a finger on why it intrigued her so much.

"Can I come here again?"

Tsuyoshi took his free hand and used it to direct Haru's chin so she would be looking at him. "Of course." Haru blinked, and hastily scooped some more ointment onto Tsuyoshi's burnt hand. The way Tsuyoshi's eyes rested on her just made her feel really…gah. She didn't know what that feeling was. It was shyness, happiness, nurturing warmth and discomfort all mixed up as one. And she wasn't sure if she liked the feeling too much.

"There," Haru said in satisfaction as she smeared the last remainders of the medicine onto her shirt. "That ought to do it." Tsuyoshi watched her and she watched him back. "I can feel him." She blurted out. Tsuyoshi's eyebrow arched itself, asking her to explain what the heck she meant. "Like…I can sort of hear Tsuna-san through you." She explained. Tsuyoshi's gaze darkened. "That's not supposed to happen," he muttered. "That's never happened before."

The hairs on Haru's neck tingled in warning. Something was going to happen. But what? Tsuyoshi got up and walked behind Haru. Just as she was going to turn around, Haru felt something strike at her neck…

And the world became black.

* * *

><p>Tsuyoshi watched Haru with regret as he held her in his arms. The expression on her face was surprise; yet her face was peaceful as if she was sleeping. Tsuyoshi knew that he and Haru would not be able to meet anymore after this. It was much too dangerous; too risky. If Haru could hear <em>him <em>through his voice, then that meant Tsuna was able to stir while Tsuyoshi was out in the world. And if _he_was able to stir, then he'd be able to grasp the things that happened while Tsuyoshi was in the real world. And when Tsuna switched places with Tsuyoshi, that person would report him to Reborn who would talk with the Vongola family about ridding of Tsuyoshi as fast as possible.

And if he was rid of, he would no longer be able to see Haru again.

It'd be better to just see Haru from afar rather than put the two of them at risk by meeting. Somehow, Tsuyoshi knew that Tsuna knew about his and Haru's previous encounter. There was a possibility that people of the Vongola Famiglia might use her, even interrogate her to get all the information they could get about him. Although the Vongola Famiglia was a decent one compared to most famiglias, the Vongola Famiglia also had a dark side. He wouldn't put this naïve, naïve girl at risk of danger.

Tsuyoshi wondered why on earth he cared so much about this girl. It wasn't like Haru was a close friend he had known for many years. They had just known each other for practically a week! It was illogical and unreasonable. But something in Tsuyoshi's heart and mind told him that he _had_to protect Haru at all costs. At this thought, Tsuyoshi wondered when Haru had become so important to him during this short time.

Tsuyoshi carried the unconscious girl as if she was a porcelain doll and he moved until he was sitting on the mattress. Tsuyoshi laid Haru on the mattress next to his side, making sure that her head was resting on his lap. With his uninjured hand, his fingers moved swiftly; undoing the ponytail Haru had arranged. Her hair spilled out; curly, wavy locks tumbling out and coming to a halt on his lap. After a moment's hesitation, his fingers moved again-stroking the girl's hair.

It was very soft, Tsuyoshi noted. And it smelled like shampoo and strawberries. Tsuyoshi's gaze went to Haru's face. Her cheeks looked very, very soft. Were they softer than her hair? Tsuyoshi's fingertips brushed against her skin and he was pleased to discover they were much softer than her hair. He had never been this intimate with another female before- this was all a new experience to him.

Tsuyoshi heaved a sigh. He could feel Tsuna moving within his mind, moving very slowly, but moving all the same. It was time to say his final goodbyes and then leave this room, his sanctuary with Haru. Tsuyoshi would never let _him_find this room. He would not let that person intrude on his stronghold, the one place where he was not scorned at.

"Goodbye Haru." He murmured, patting her cheeks for the last time. And when he patted her cheek, Tsuyoshi wondered if he had fallen in love with this silly, trusting naïve girl. Had he? He searched his heart. Although his heart had never experienced love before, it was telling him that _no, __this __feeling __was __not __love. __It __was __the __feeling __someone __would __get __trying __to __protect __a __precious __person __or __friend; __the __feeling __of __wanting __to __protect __someone __much __weaker __and __easier __to __break._

Tsuyoshi breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good thing he had not fallen for this girl. It was not possible even if he had anyways. He wasn't even a real person, anyways.

With a jolt, Tsuyoshi realized he had to hurry. He picked up Haru and walked at a brisk pace towards the door. Swinging it open with a kick of his foot, he placed Haru in a sitting position on the floor against the wall. Then with a slightly whitened hand, Tsuyoshi closed the door until it blended in with the wall; showing no sign of a door at all. And then…he was falling backwards. Tsuyoshi turned his head and got one last glimpse of Haru who had not wakened yet.

_If __she __ever __realizes __what __I __did, __then __she__'__ll __probably __cry. __She__'__s __probably __the __type __that __cries __easily. _And with that slightly melancholic thought, Tsuyoshi was once again wrenched from the world and shoved into Tsuna's mind.

_I __can __still __see __Haru, _Tsuyoshi told himself. _I __can __still __see __the __world __through __Tsuna. __It__'__s __not __like __I__'__ve __died. __I __can __still __see __the __world __and __Haru __through __flashes __and __glimpses.__I-I__'__m __satisfied __enough._

He would talk to Tsuna a bit and then he would slip into the deepest corners of that guy's mind, never to come out again.

* * *

><p>Haru woke up after being shaken awake. When she woke up, all she could see were worried amber brown eyes staring at her. Haru yelped a little bit and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Tsuna. Then that's when her mind began to process everything. She had been with Tsuyoshi in the room…He had knocked her out…And what else? What happened after that? She could vaguely remember Tsuyoshi's voice telling her goodbye. Why on earth did Tsuyoshi tell her goodbye?<p>

"Haru…I know you met with him."

Haru blinked and her eyes widened. "What do you mean, Tsuna-san?" She asked, forcing her voice to stay calm. Tsuna shook his head. "Lying won't get you anywhere. I had a talk with **him **and he admitted it." Haru sighed. "So you know about me meeting with Tsuyoshi-san?" She grumbled to herself. Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Tsuyoshi?"

"The other you."

"You met him and _named_ him?"

"Why not? He's human like you and me! He ought to have a name!"

Tsuna's eyebrows arched, similar to the way Tsuyoshi's had before. Haru went crimson with embarrassment. "I-I mean he deserves to have a name. I read old books and classics and they say things like ought and thee and…" Her voice trailed off.

"You named him…Can't believe…" Tsuna muttered to himself. Haru cleared her throat. "Um…what did you and Tsuyoshi-san talk about?" Tsuna grimaced. "He said he was tired of you and the world and that he was sick of everything…So he told me to tell you goodbye." Haru's mouth opened and moved, but no words came out. Was that why Tsuyoshi-san had knocked her out?

Feeling sick, confused and lost; Haru broke down, weeping uncontrollably. She didn't realize why she felt so sad. She didn't even know the reason why she was crying.

* * *

><p>Tsuna bit back the bile growing in his throat. He hated lying to people. But that guy-no, <em>Tsuyoshi <em>had instructed him to tell Haru those very words. He recalled what Tsuyoshi had told him. In exchange for Haru's protection and safety from the hands of the darker side of the Vongola, Tsuyoshi would remain in Tsuna's mind and not attempt to get out or even come out to the real world unless there was an emergency situation that required him to come out.

Tsuna had to admit: Tsuyoshi was rather clever. They both knew that if the darker side of the Vongola knew that Haru had been meeting with Tsuyoshi, then Haru would be interrogated or even tortured for all the information she knew about Tsuyoshi. What Tsuyoshi had done was a very noble thing. Perhaps, despite all he had done…Perhaps Tsuyoshi wasn't really that bad.

So it was with a heavy heart that Tsuna watched Haru cry. It was a pitiful and at the same time, beautiful sight to see. The way her head was bent, the way her eyes shone with the shedding tears…It was just so pure, so beautiful and at the same time so _sad._He had never seen anything like it before.

Tsuna knew he had never been good dealing with emotions and feelings and such. So when Tsuna's arms closed over Haru's waist trying to comfort the girl, he surprised himself with his nerve. He expected Haru to probably push him away or punch him, but Haru did none of that. She threw her own arms around him and weak cries began coming out of her mouth. Tsuna's heart tightened and he held her closer.

"Tsuyoshi-san…"

Ah. Now he saw why she was hugging him back. Tsuyoshi had explained to him that he was like the other self of himself. So while Haru was hugging him, she was probably imagining that it was actually Tsuyoshi who she was hugging. Or maybe she wanted someone to comfort her. Tsuna didn't know after all.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm very, very sorry." Why was he apologizing? Why was he comforting her? Why..?

* * *

><p>So a confused boy and a confused girl clung to each other, one wondering why she was crying and grieving while the other wondered why he was trying to help the poor girl. And for another half hour, they'd be still clinging to each other. And the girl, exhausted after the process of weeping, would be fast asleep. The boy would not realize his own burnt hand until he saw the girl's inflamed hand.<p>

And four hours later, the boy would be staring at his hand…wondering how on earth he had gotten that burn. And within that boy's mind, the boy's other self would be wondering how the girl was and how indeed he had gotten that burn.

...And another girl named Chrome Dukuro would be wondering where on earth Haru had dissapeared to.

**(**Sha la _la,_ som**e** d**ay **in _th_e future, I w_ill _for **sur**e hold it in m**y** hand

_**Le**_t it s**oftly** set _a_blaze

A li_ght _in **yo**ur em_pty_ h**eart**

Sha la _la_ m_y_ **sweet** lovely d_ear_

I can se_e_ **you **_**too**_**)**

* * *

><p>AN: I just found out Kingdom Heart's Dream Drop Distance as well as Final Fantasy's Part 2 of XII will be coming someday…somewhere in the near future. I can't wait for the release of those games! Although I updated a bit later than I intended to, I did update within two weeks…right?

Thanks to all the nice people who read this story and who added this story to their story alerts/favorite stories list as well as the people who added me to their favorite authors' list. I love you guys so much!

starred, xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, Chrome Nagi Dukuro, Zalachenko, spcoketlaine, Romina Baskerville, Ephriel, 1two3four5, Shinsou Kanashimi, Ynnah, abstractpatterns, The Marshmallow Killer

To the reviewers and readers: I love you all so much. I feel my ego boost with every nice review you leave, and I really appreciate that you take the time to read and drop a review. You help me stay inspired to keep on writing and you also help me remember to update as quick as possible.

Spirit-kagome, starred, Mailumia, Dark Gothic Lolita, Taira-keimei, Romina Baskerville, 1two3four5, Shinsou Kanashimi, chikikuto, brisies, lizy


	5. Chapter 5

Boss and Girl

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic

Pairing: 2786 (TsunaHaru)

Description: That's right. She was an ordinary girl whose name was Miura Haru. And he was the charismatic boss of the Vongola. He entered her life by blowing up (burning down) her house by accident. Typical way to meet the person you fall in love with, right? AU

Disclaimer: We all know what this disclaimer means. Let's get on with the story, ne?

* * *

><p><strong>(A <strong>**love ****song**, over and **over**, in _tha_t voice of yo**urs** that I love  
>Give me that m<em>elo<em>dy in front of me, f_ore__**ve**_**r**  
>I w<span>an<span>t you to al_way_s be t**here** wh_**en**_ I **turn** a**rou**_nd_  
>My l<em>ovel<em>y p**ers**_on_, s**tay** by my s_ide _**fo**rever**)**

Chapter 5- Evolution

It was awkward.

It was so awkward.

It was…too awkward.

Why?

Haru frowned, blowing a few straying hairs away from her face as she stared into her chilling dinner. Ever since _that _day, the distance between Haru and Tsuna had grown. They gave short, curt bows or nods whenever they came across each other in the hallway, and rarely spoke to each other during dinner unless they were required to. Haru didn't know why things were so awkward-it just _was._The girl berated herself for crying in front of a person she was barely close to. And then while she was mentally screaming at herself, she wondered why he had hugged her.

Was it because of pity? Was it because it felt like the right thing to do? Was it because-

"Haru-chan, you don't like the soup? Do you want me to make something different for you?"

Haru snapped out of her thoughts and saw Kyoko's porcelain face and her concerned eyes boring into her. "No, it's fine! I love it, it tastes really good!" To prove this, she picked up her spoon and hastily fed herself. "I was just distracted." She explained. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," Kyoko murmured. "I thought you didn't like my cooking." A ding went off from the kitchen, and Kyoko hastened to the room to see what had finished cooking. Haru sighed between sips and her insides churned when she felt someone's-no, _two _gazes watching her; one from her left, and one to her right.

Haru's eyes jerked to the left and quickly flitted away to the right. Because two seats away to her left was Tsuna, eyeing her and turning his head around when he saw Haru glancing at him. Two seats across from her to her right, Reborn was looking at Haru with an unreadable look. He mouthed some words, which Haru couldn't make out. Was he trying to say 'zan oo walk mater?' or 'Can you walk later?'

"Can we talk later?" He called to Haru when he saw that obviously his message didn't get across to her. Haru nodded. "Of course, Reborn-san." Reborn looked satisfied at this answer, and went back to eating his dinner. Dinner was loud as usual; Lambo screaming at Gokudera, Gokudera screaming at Yamamoto and Ryohei, Ryohei screaming back at Gokudera while Yamamoto acted as the peacemaker. It was a daily conversation Haru had grown fond of. At first, it had scared the wits of her-but now…Now it was something she secretly wished she could take a part of.

"-Don't you think so, Haru?"

Haru blinked in surprise. "Eh?" Ryohei patted her head, tousling her hair affectionately. "I said, don't you think I'm extremely more mature than Lambo and Gokudera here combined?" Haru smiled uncertainly. "Um…Of course!" This was, of course the exact kind of response that'd fire off Gokudera and Lambo.

"HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH THIS BRAINLESS-"

"LAMBO-SAN WON'T GIVE YOU CANDY ANY-"

Haru giggled to herself while the shouting voices became nothing more but part of a background. Ryohei had always been so kind to her. He had seemed maybe a little eccentric at first, but that was probably because he took things to the 'EXTREME!' That's right. With capital letters. That's how extreme he was. But underneath that extremeness, there was a kind, brave soul. Haru had concluded that after her third time meeting Sasagawa Ryohei. He treated her as if they'd been friends for a long time, never usually bothering to talk formally to her, always rumpling her hair during either breakfast, lunch or dinner. Haru's tiny smile grew.

This Vongola Famiglia had some of the warmest, kindest people on the planet. And Haru felt lucky to have met such nice people.

"Desert!"

Kyoko's cheerful voice rang out in the dining room as she rolled in small plates of vanilla ice cream drizzled with melted chocolate on a cart. Everyone's smiles widened as they eyed the desserts.

"Thank you very much, Kyoko!" Everyone sang out. Kyoko blushed and waved a hand in embarrassment. "It's not that much…" She mumbled to herself. Bianchi got up and assisted Kyoko in handing out the ice cream. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tsuna tensing, sinking lower in his seat. _Oh __no,_she thought, half-amused and half-scared. _Not __again._

She quickly moved her chair a good few inches to the right. It would be in about ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…And cue in Lambo screaming.

"GOKUDERA, THAT'S MINE!"

"WHAT? THIS ONE IS CLEARLY MINE! YOU ALREADY HAVE YOUR OWN ICE CREAM!"

"NO I WANT THAT ONE!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE IT HAS MORE ICE CREAM!"

"AW SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!"

Haru sighed, shaking her head from right to left. It was always like this whenever deserts were handed out-Lambo would pick a fight with Gokudera and Gokudera would fight right back. Haru nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something prod her thigh. She whirled around and relaxed when she saw it was Lambo. "What is it Lambo-chan?" She asked. Lambo pointed to her ice cream. "I want it. Can I have it?" Haru gazed at her ice cream with some longing and breathed heavily, putting on a smile. She wanted the ice cream, but Lambo wanted it more than her. It was only right to give the ice cream to the poor boy.

"Of course, Lambo-chan. Here you go." She handed the plate to Lambo who gleefully scurried back to his seat. Yamamoto and the others who had been watching this little scene shook their heads at this scene. "Haru, you never can say no to him. That's why he always goes to you, because he knows you're not going to be able to refuse him." Yamamoto told her. Haru shrugged. "I don't mind, really. It makes me happy watching him eat." She replied.

Kyoko patted Lambo's hair. "Lambo-chan, you can't do that anymore. I'm sure Haru-chan wants her ice cream sometimes. I'll give you extra next time, so don't bother Haru-chan too much, okay?"

"Kay!"

Reborn sighed. "Kyoko, both you and Haru are too easy on him. We should send him to Greece when he gets older." Haru looked at Reborn in surprise. "What for?" Send Lambo to _Greece?_ Reborn looked at her with a deathly serious look on his face. "Send him to Sparta-he'll be a better, fitter man. He'll thank me when he comes back-that is if he survives." Haru looked at him in silence, not knowing what to say. _That __was __a __joke, __right? __That __was __a __joke, __wasn__'__t __it?_

Haru excused herself after this, seeing as she had nothing to eat and no one else to talk to. "Haru, at eight o'clock, we'll talk in my study. Is that good enough for you?" Reborn addressed her as she walked out. Haru's feet came to a halt as she turned around and bowed. "Then, I will go to your study at eight o'clock to talk about…whatever we have to talk about." At this, Haru walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Something's up.<em>

**Yes,**Tsuna agreed. **Something ****is ****up. **Tsuna could just imagine Tsuyoshi smirking at him and a little wry smile formed on his face. Ever since the day (which was four days ago) they had carried out a civil conversation with each other; they were able to hear each other and thus were able to talk to each other whenever they wished.

_You __didn__'__t __tell __Reborn __about __Haru __knowing __about __me, __did __you?_Tsuyoshi demanded.

**Well, ****I ****did ****tell ****him ****she ****knew ****of ****your ****existence ****at ****least****…****But ****I ****didn****'****t ****mention ****about ****how ****close ****you ****two ****were.**Tsuna said in his head. Tsuna received a clear image of Tsuyoshi rumpling his spiky hair in irritation. _That__'__s __the __same __as __telling __Reborn __that __we __know __each __other __pretty __well! __I __just __went __through __your __memories __and __you __told __him __that __she __lied __to __you __that she didn't know me! Well done, idiot. _**Hey, home come you can go through my memories and I can't go through yours? That's an invasion of privacy! **Tsuna blustered. _I don't know and I don't really care if you go through my memories, wait-no. My memories are my own business. Stay out of them. _**Then stay out of mine, **Tsuna demanded.

Another image of a wide smirk.

_Ah, but you don't even know how to go through my memories. _Tsuna balled his fists and sighed. He had to admit, until know, he had no idea what Tsuyoshi's appearance was. The other members of the Vongola Famiglia just told him that Tsuyoshi looked exactly like him; except with bright glowing orange eyes and an astounding amount of charisma. Now that Tsuna was able to "talk" to Tsuyoshi, he was able to get exactly what the other members of the Famiglia had been meaning to say.

Tsuyoshi really…did have an amazing amount of charisma. With that charisma, many powerful famiglias would love to follow a boss like him. And Tsuyoshi _did _look exactly like him…he was just Tsuna without the faults; he was Tsuna with unreadable glowing sunset-like eyes instead of plain brown. _How__'__s __Haru? _Tsuyoshi asked suddenly. Tsuna shrugged, even though Tsuyoshi wouldn't' be able to see this. **She****'****s ****okay****…****Did ****you ****know ****she ****cried? ****When ****I ****told ****her ****what ****you ****told ****me ****to ****tell ****her? ****She ****was ****really ****really ****sad.**Tsuna thought he heard Tsuyoshi let out a tiny gasp, but he guessed it was his imagination after all.

_I-I know. _

Tsuna sighed, running a hand through his hair. **Why didn't you just have me tell her the truth? That would've been much better-for you and her. Telling her you wouldn't talk to her because you didn't want to put her in any danger would've been much better than telling her you didn't want to talk to her because you didn't like her. **

_This is my business, Sawada. Not yours. _Tsuna flinched at the snarl that emitted from Tsuyoshi's mouth and held up his hands in surrender, although Tsuyoshi could not see this action. **Sorry... **_It's fine. But you don't think Reborn suspects her, do you? _

**I****'****m ****not ****sure, **Tsuna admitted. **Lately, ****I****'****ve ****been ****asking ****him ****why ****Haru****'****s ****staying ****here ****with ****us-not ****that ****I ****mind, ****of ****course. ****But ****it****'****s ****dangerous ****to ****have ****a ****civilian ****staying ****with ****a ****famiglia****… ****The ****Vongola ****Famiglia ****in ****particular****…****And ****each ****time ****I ****ask, ****he ****tells ****me ****the ****same ****thing-****'****I ****owe ****someone ****a ****favor.****' **Tsuyoshi's interest piqued.

_Reborn did? She doesn't have any connections with the mafia world, does she? _

**No…I had someone go through her history and everything. Her dad's a math professor at some prestigious university in Japan. Her mom-Her mom has been dead since the day she was born. But Reborn said he knew Yukari, Haru's mother…so she might've been involved in some part of the mafia world.**

****_Interesting...Yukari you say? Miura Yukari, right?_ **Yeah, Miura Yukari. That's her name. Why, do you know her? **Tsuna asked. _No, I don't think so. Miura Yukari, huh? She sounds familiar. _Tsuyoshi mused. **Well, if it turns out that you do know her, then can you let me know right away? **

_It depends on my mood, Sawada._

Sawada held back a groan and repressed the urge to roll his eyes. **Alright, **Tsuna conceded. **It****'****s ****your ****decision.**He somehow got a feeling that Tsuyoshi was smirking this very minute. _Good __job, __Sawada. __You __learn __quickly._

**Aw, be quiet you!**

But Tsuna smiled a little. Perhaps…Perhaps Tsuyoshi was really not quite as bad as Tsuna had originally deemed him to be.

* * *

><p>"Good, you're punctual."<p>

Haru bowed and stood at the doorway. "Hello, Reborn-san." Reborn smiled. "Hello, Haru. Why don't you have a seat over there? No-Not there, yes, that's perfect." Haru sat as straight as she could in the chair.

"Is this your study?" Haru asked. Reborn nodded. "It is," he murmured. "And I used to co-share it with someone…a long time ago." Haru's eyes lit up in slight interest, but she did not say anything. She had a feeling…something was telling her not to speak. At least, not yet. "Is there something you need from me?" Haru asked, getting straight to the point. She usually wasn't this blunt, but she wanted to get back to a book sitting on her desk, waiting to be read.

"Your father said that he was thinking about visiting you."

Haru blinked and let the words sink into her mind. Let's see…what had Reborn said again? Father…visiting…you…Oh no…Haru's eyes bulged and she nearly leaped out of her chair. "Father? He's coming to visit?" She fought hard to keep her voice steady. Reborn nodded. "I contacted him and he seemed very concerned how this all happened. Of course he'd be concerned-he's your father after all. But he seemed very surprised when I told him. It was as if you hadn't even told him."

Haru's hand slightly clenched, which did not go unnoticed by Reborn. It was true. She had not contacted her father. She had not informed him of the current situation. Because she knew. She knew that her father would not lift a single finger to help her. He had changed. He wasn't the same anymore.

She had learned that when he had taken side with Miyuki-san, never saying a word in Haru's defense when she was being berated by Miyuki-san.

"But that's not my concern," Reborn continued on. "Your father told me that he was extremely busy with meetings and classes at the university he was teaching at and whatnot, so it's not confirmed if he'll be coming here or not. Also, he probably won't be able to enter this threshold at all-since he's also a civilian. You are an exception because of what we owe you." Haru swallowed, her sweaty hands clasping each other in relief.

"Is there anything else you need?" Haru asked quietly.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could also tutor Tsuna." Haru blinked in surprise. She had not been expecting that. "Reborn-san, you're Tsuna-san's tutor, right?" She made sure her tone was polite-she didn't want to sound rude. "I am," Reborn said patiently. "But I've become busier than I expected. I'll be away for about ten days if you don't include tomorrow. I can't have anyone else tutor him because they're not either right for the task or they have missions of their own. So I'd like you to please tutor him in my place. It took him a long time for him to get the IQ he has now-and it was only by constant studying every day. So, would you like to tutor him?"

"I-I don't know Reborn-san. I mean, I'd love to but I don't know if I'll be able to teach properly…"

"Of course you'll be able to." Reborn said in a warm voice. Encouraged by this, Haru lifted her head high and squared her shoulders. "Then, if you really think so…I would be honored to tutor Tsuna-san. I will do my best." Reborn smiled at her. "I knew I could count on you, Haru. And once I come back, I'll resume tutoring Tsuna."

"And one more thing Haru."

"Yes?"

"If you see Tsuna, tell him I want to talk to him. Would you do that for me?" Reborn said. Haru beamed at him, partly because she was so relieved that her father wasn't coming to see her and partly because she was excited at the prospect of tutoring someone. So it was only until Haru was practically skipping down the hallway that she remembered the awkward atmosphere between Tsuna and herself. Haru slumped to the floor but quickly got back to her feet.

_I can do this, _she encouraged herself. _Reborn-san has faith in me, doesn't he? He believes I can do a good job...I won't let him down! _

And so, Haru scampered off to find the spiky-haired boy with the amber brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>The **celeb**rated of all coun**trie**s sta**re** down at their de_sks_

It's **r**eality a**lon**e they're _clue_**less** about

Another d**ay** rou_nd_ the s_tree_t **c**orner

I **keep** to your l_ef_t for a **five**-**minute** _smile_ to _**trea**_sure

Con_cerni_**ng** what's _**ha**_ppening to the **world**,

I don't re**ally** _k_now how I **f**eel at _**all**_**)**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to Varia headquarters."<p>

"What?"

Tsuna jumped out of his seat; Reborn did not. "You heard me," Reborn intoned in a calm tone. "I'm going to pay Varia a little visit. And afterwards I'll be visiting Uni." Tsuna's mouth widened and then promptly closed it at the look Reborn gave him. "But why?" Tsuna demanded.

"Because they invited me to."

Tsuna's eyes bulged. "T-They invited you to their headquarters?" He choked out. In response to this, Reborn pressed his palm down on a small, red button that was driven into his desk. The screen in the wall of the study flickered and came to life. Before Tsuna could brace himself, a loud screech exploded from the speakers embedded within the walls.

"!"

Within Vongola's stronghold, its' residents suffered from the roar that was positively booming from the speakers. Haru collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain. Lambo woke up from a peaceful nap, screeching and crying for the sound to stop. Yamamoto paused in his training, a bright smile coming onto his face as he recognized who was shouting despite the pain that rung in his ears. Gokudera snarled, banging his head on the desk where he had been working on upgrading his collection of weapons.

Kyoko and Chrome fell to the kitchen floor, trying to block out the sounds with all their might while Bianchi whipped out some of her Poison cooking, ready to launch the gurgling purple cakes at the threat. I-pin and Ryohei pressed their hands to their ears, fervently wishing that the terrible noise might stop. And Hibari?

He sat in a calm manner on the floor of his own quarters, sipping at a cup of hot tea. But if one had chosen to look at his eyes at that very moment, they would've screamed bloody murder- for there was a murderous look in Hibari's eyes that would've sent a murderer packing.

"TURN IT OFF!" Tsuna roared at the top of his lungs, resisting the urge to bang his head onto the wall till he reached oblivion.

"I can't."

"THEN LOWER THE VOLUME AT LEAST!"

"It's already as low as it can go."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down and just bear with it." As Reborn turned his head to direct his attention to the screen, Tsuna saw the wax earplugs tucked into Reborn's ears. "You have earplugs?" Tsuna yelped. Reborn gave him an evil smirk- the same smirk Tsuna had grown up with his whole life.

_If I hadn't sworn to come out ever again…and if this guy wasn't your tutor…I would pummel him. No offense, Sawada. _

**Oh no. None taken.**

Reborn watched the screen with some amusement. There was a slightly tanned man who looked around his late twenties in a black uniform that almost resembled a trench coat with black pants. The only thing that really stood out about him was the fact that his white-as-snow hair almost reached his torso and that there was a sword in the place of his left hand on his left arm.

"VOI! THIS IS SUPERBI SQUALO REPORTING FROM VARIA HEADQUARTERS. IF THIS IS THE DAMN ARCOBALENO REBORN THEN WE HAVE NEWS FOR YOU. WE WANT YOU TO COME TO OUR BASE BY TOMORROW AT MOST. BE THERE OR ELSE WE'LL-" And the residents of the Vongola base winced as a torrent of the filthiest, worst curse words they ever heard entered their ears.

Haru sweat dropped as the cursing rant finally seemed to come to an end. _W-Were __some __of __those __profanities __even __words? _She wondered to herself. And this was the exact reaction most of the Vongola residents were having. Except for Gokudera, Hibari and Yamamoto. Yamamoto was overjoyed that the cursing man seemed to be in good spirits and good health. Hibari and Gokudera…well, they both wanted to kill Squalo.

"-AND OUR BOSS WILL PERSONALLY SHOW UP IF YOU DON'T COME! AND-**OI ****LUSSURIA ****WHAT ****THE ****HELL ****DO ****YOU ****THINK ****YOU****'****RE ****DOING?****"**

An almost feminine-yet most undeniably male-voice entered. "Oh, Squ-kun! Don't be like that! You know you love it when I hug you~" Tsuna grimaced. "C-Could that be…" He stammered. Reborn nodded.

"It's Lussuria, alright."

Tsuna watched as a light-skinned man also around his mid-twenties or early thirties with an open trench coat and brown hair with partly green hair on one side appeared on the screen. This man, Lussuria, was currently embracing Squalo, the white-haired man. "LUSSURIA, GET OFF YOU ME YOU DIGUSTING PERSON!" Squalo roared at Lussuria, attempting to get the man off of him without much success.

"Oh, Squ, don't be like that! Have you relayed the message yet?" "Of course!" Squalo barked in reply. Lussuria pursed his lips as his hand reached out for the long white curtain of hair. Squalo slapped away Lussuria's hand before it could come into contact with his precious hair. "Hey, Squalo. I've been noticing this lately, but…"

"But…?"

"You're losing too much hair!" Lussuria cried out passionately. Squalo froze, turned pale and then regained his composure. "That's nonsense!" Squalo spluttered. Almost immediately, strands of hair split from his long mane, and fell slowly to the floor. The two men watched the strands in silence, as Lussuria comfortingly patted Squalo's back. "It's okay, Squ-kun," he whispered. "It's all right. It's just hair loss."

"Oi, are you finished yet? Boss wants some steak and none of the subordinates are ready with it. There's going to be plenty of blood to see…"

And another member of the Varia had entered the screen.

This time, it was a young man, much younger than Lussuria and Squalo. His complexion was a slight bit pale, and his face was wonderful to look at- as if he were the reincarnation of Adonis himself. He had hair the color of gold, and his eyes could not be seen since they were covered by his hair. A small crown was placed on the golden hair, a slight bit tilted to the right.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BEL?" Squalo screeched as he tried to push Lussuria away. "Ushishishi, nothing much. The Prince was bored, so I came to play. Are you done filming it yet?"

"NO-Well…Yeah. I'm done."

"Good. If you're done, then go deal with Boss. He's getting angry." Squalo's sword sliced through air in agitation as Bel spoke these words. "Why do I have to?" Squalo demanded, his voice slightly quieter.

"Because I don't want to die yet and you're not needed. So it doesn't matter if Boss erases you off the earth or not."

As soon as these words left Bel's mouth, the two men began to punch, claw and wrestle. And somehow, poor, poor Lussuria ended up in the brawl as well. Finally, a panting yet unbuttered Squalo glared at the screen. "VOI! YOU BETTER COME HERE TOMORROW OR ELSE-"

And the screen blacked out. Tsuna stared at the screen, still processing what his eyes had just witnessed. "They're still as violent as ever, huh." Tsuna murmured to himself. _Savages, _Tsuyoshi answered with amusement. _They __are __savages._

"Oh, I almost forgot. While I'm gone, you'll be tutored by Haru. Got it?" Tsuna blinked. "Haru's going to tutor me? She didn't say anything about that earlier…" His voice trailed off. How on earth was Haru going to tutor him when that awkward atmosphere prevented them from speaking to each other at all? "And be good," Reborn added. "Or else you'll be hearing from Bianchi."

Tsuna sighed and straightened up. "Is that all?"

_It seems so, _Tsuyoshi whispered. _But what's the purpose of the Varia inviting Reborn right to their headquarters? There must be a reason. _**You're right, **Tsuna mentally agreed. **But we can't find out anything until he comes back from his trip. I'm sure he'll tell me-us-me, whichever you prefer, by then. **

"Yes, that's all."

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>_The_ dazz**ling** m_oo_n **th**at **softly**

**Ill**uminat_es_ the mor_ning _day

Strong, _stron_gly **shine ****on)**

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry for the late update! Really, everything's been so hectic and I apologize to those who thought the update was going to be last Saturday/Sunday, but lately I haven't had the time because of the relatives staying over at my house and whatnot. Anyways, again, I am most sincerely sorry for the very late update.

So! We will be meeting the Varia sooner or later in this story. I hope you love them as much as I do. I don't think I've ever looked at them the same after I watched their performance at Rebocon.

The people who added this story to their story alerts/favorite stories list as well as the people who added me to their favorite authors' list. Thank you.

lolotjeh, Bluelup28, TheAloofBunny, , FloraFaveXNara-Wire, aoi-yuuhi

Thank you for reading my story and leaving a review each time you do so. I know I told you I'd update on Saturday/Sunday, and I didn't. Again, I am very sorry and I'll try to set deadlines I know I'll be able to fulfill.

kirichancute, Dark Gothic Lolita, Taira-keimei, starred, lizy, Spirit kagome


	6. Chapter 6

Boss and Girl

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic

Pairing: 2786 (TsunaHaru)

Description: That's right. She was an ordinary girl whose name was Miura Haru. And he was the charismatic boss of the Vongola. He entered her life by blowing up (burning down) her house by accident. Typical way to meet the person you fall in love with, right? AU

Disclaimer: Hmm…I feel a new idea for another 2786 story coming up…Anyone feeling like reading it? Probably not, right? Well…KHR doesn't belong to me!

* * *

><p>(<strong>D<strong>on't st**op** that love **son**g,

S_in_g that **eterna**l melody, _p_le**ase**

In **front o**f me, fo**reve**r

Until my h_ea_rt s**tops**, until t_his_ ti**me** _**ends**_,

**Take **in _m_y f**eeling**s, full of **love)**

Chapter 6- Start

"Ciassou, Varia."

"VOI! Let's cut to the chase already! We, the Varia-"

"Wait a minute," Reborn interrupted. "Where's Xanxus? I was told that he would be present during this meeting…but I suppose we can continue without him." Immediately, Reborn tilted his head to the right and a bullet shot past, embedding itself into the opposite wall.

"Tut, tut, Xanxus. You never do learn, do you?" Reborn said calmly, as if nothing had happened at all. A tiny little 'che' could be heard as Varia's leader stepped forward and walked to his chair which was at the head of the table. Once he approached his seat, the scarred man lazily lounged in his throne-like chair. Squalo cleared his throat.

"Like I was saying before, we, the Varia have a proposition for the Vongola Famiglia." Reborn's eyes arched. "Is that so?" Reborn asked. "Why don't you tell me what that proposition is?" Squalo waved his sword-arm around in the air, clearly vexed. "IF YOU SHUT UP A LITTLE BIT, THEN MAYBE I COULD TELL YOU!" He roared; spit almost flying from his mouth.

"Basically, we have a plan that will benefit both the Vongola and Varia." Bel cut in lazily. "You see, Reborn-chan, our scientists in our facilities are absolutely superb! Magnificent! And they have just told us that they could get rid of your little problem you see!" Lussuria interrupted, ignoring the death glare Bel shot at him.

Reborn grasped what they were trying to say. "So you mean…"

"Since fault lies with our hands, it's only natural that we fix it. That little problem cost us quite a lot of money you know. And there's nothing I hate worse than losing my money. We the Varia will personally eliminate the alter-ego that has developed in Sawada Tsunayoshi's mind. After all, we haven't thanked him for all the trouble he's given us yet."

"What's in it for you, Mammon?"

Reborn had much too experience with the hooded baby-like male across him to expect that he would ever do something for free. "Some couple million yen would be nice-but getting rid of the alter-ego would be the first priority. Xanxus has also approved of this."

Reborn's eyes slowly drifted over Xanxus for a minute who only glared. "I will talk about this with the Vongola Famiglia when I get back. Till then, no action will be carried out. If that's alright with you lot." Squalo scowled and pointed his sword-arm at Reborn.

"You make your decision within a month, understand? IF you don't then-" And Reborn blocked out the rest of the words that came spewing out of Squalo's mouth similar to the way how lava would explode from a volcano. If they had not been one of the top assassin squads in the mafia world, he was sure that the Varia would've surely become actors. In his opinion, they were a little too dramatic sometimes.

"And-hey scum! Listen to me! Get going now and return in a month with your decision, hear me?" Reborn's mouth twisted into a wry smile.

"Alright, then. See you in a month."

* * *

><p>(<strong>Only<strong> being this close to you, my _ha_nds and heart tell **me**…

(_Suc_h a joyous fee_ling_)

**T**he _end_ is coming!

Not that I'm pa**rticu**larly interested in t_hos_e** things**

_Th_e we**ekend's** co_min_g! This time, I h_av_e to **t**ell y**ou **_my_ tho**ught**s!)

Haru swallowed with some difficulty. Tutoring the successor of the Vongola Famiglia was a lot harder than she thought. Tsuna-san was eager, he was willing to learn. It wasn't his IQ that was the problem, in fact, it wasn't even him.

It was her.

Haru chewed on her bottom lip, a habit that had developed over the years. What if she tutored him in a way Reborn didn't approve of? What if Tsuna-san didn't like the way she taught? What if they both got angry at her for not teaching the proper way? These thoughts would overwhelm her and she would just stutter out the questions. If she knew this was going to happen from the beginning, she would've never agreed to this!

Haru shook her head indignantly, patting her cold cheeks with her hands. That wasn't the way to think! She had to think positively. Thinking in such a negative way wouldn't help her at all. She needed to get a grip on herself and concentrate. Now if she was a teacher, what would she do…?

Haru closed her eyes. She needed to see Tsuna's academic capabilities in order to help him. She needed to see his strengths and weaknesses. And she'd have to give him a test if she wanted to see those strengths and weaknesses. Haru's stomach churned nervously. Did she really want to give him a test? He was the heir of the Boss position of the Vongola Famiglia, he would be busy for sure. Would he have time to take a test?

Would he even have the energy?

Haru imagined that being the successor of such a high position would involve a lot of work; control in manners, constant vigilance, training in fighting, exhausting meetings…Haru even felt a little overwhelmed just thinking about it. Did she really want to add on to his workload? Although Haru had just recently met him, she cared much. For him. For the Vongola Famiglia who shone with such warmth that she couldn't help but feel that she wanted to be a part of that warmth sometimes.

Haru bit her lower lip. She'd have to talk to Tsuna-san first before she created the test. There was no point in wasting time. She got up and walked out of the library, eyes roving around for the sight of the spiky-haired male.

"Haru!"

Haru turned around and smiled shyly. "Tsuna-san, I was looking for you." Tsuna tilted his head. "You were looking for me? To tell you the truth, I was looking for you too. Alright, so what do you need?" Haru shook her head. "That can wait. Um…why were you looking for me?" "I wanted to know which hours you'd be tutoring me so I could fit it into my schedule. Things have gotten a lot busier since a while back."

"Tsuna-san, you're usually very busy, right?" Tsuna nodded. "Pretty much, but I manage well enough. Since I've been doing this for a while." Haru nodded and opened her mouth to speak- and then closed it. Her question died away the very second it had entered her mind. She had no business asking him what it was like being a mafia Boss; she was a stranger. He was a stranger. She was a civilian. She wasn't allowed to ask him such things. And asking him what his life was like would be nosy, especially since she barely knew him.

"Haru?"

Haru was brought out of her reverie and she smiled apologetically at Tsuna. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-san. I got distracted. About tutoring…um…I think you should pick the time since you're the one being tutored and all. You're busy and I really don't do much around here so any hour would be fine. Tsuna-san, I really don't know your strengths and weaknesses. Educationally, I mean. So in order to tutor you while Reborn-san is away…I figured I should learn them. So I can help you. But in order to do so, I think I need to give you a test. But you're very busy and I don't want to give you the test because…it'll add to your workload."

"It's fine, Haru. I'm used to it, I already told you, right? Don't worry, don't worry." Haru nodded, eyes glued to the floor and then she looked up. Her eyes were smiling, shining even, Tsuna noticed. "Then I can give you a quiz instead! So it won't be too troublesome. Yup, yup. Would that be okay, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna found himself resisting the urge to laugh. He really wanted to. But he couldn't since Haru was here. He'd never, ever seen anyone get so excited about education before. Not even Gokudera. "That'd be fine," he managed to say. "I should get going now, or else I'll be late for my appointment. So I'll look over my schedule and tell you what time would be best for you to tutor me. See you later at dinner, Haru."

The two bowed and then went their separate ways. When Haru reached the entrance of the library, she swore she could've heard laughing echoing from far away.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Reborn-san."<p>

Reborn nodded in reply. "Gamma. Where is Yuni?" Gamma extended his arm to the door on Reborn's left. "She's in that room. Reborn-san, I'd rather you wouldn't push Yuni about whatever you need to talk to her about. She's in a fragile state, even now, so-"

"Don't worry about it." Reborn said, gesturing for Gamma to open the door for him. Gamma complied and Reborn stepped in. "I'd never do such a thing to her." Gamma shrugged, closing the door as Reborn walked in. In the back of his mind, Gamma wondered what on earth the two could possibly be talking about.

Though he had a pretty good idea…He shrugged the thought off. If Yuni-sama wanted him to know, she'd tell him.

"Uncle Reborn."

He was greeted with a smile that reminded him of her mother. Her smile was so much like Luce's. "Yuni," He replied back. "You've grown." Yuni giggled. "Well you didn't expect me to shrink did you?" Her expression grew serious. "Uncle Reborn, you wouldn't have visited without good reason…What did Varia want?"

Reborn looked at her in the eye. "They want to get rid of the alter-ego."

Yuni sighed. "So they finally want to take action right?" "Pretty much. What do you think?" Yuni exhaled a little sigh and closed her eyes. Like her grandmother, she had some insight of the future. Reborn watched her. Yuni's body went still and a gasp escaped her. Tremors racked her body and then her body went still.

"I've seen it-I've seen him."

Reborn's eyes hardened. "I'm sorry Yuni," he said. "I shouldn't have come." Yuni frowned. "Why?" She asked. "I already promised Gamma that I wouldn't push you. Your body is still in a fragile state after all. And it hurts, doesn't it? Don't try to see the future anymore. I won't ask you."

Yuni only sighed. "It's fine, Uncle Reborn. I'm already accustomed to it. And the visions do help. You know this better than anyone. It's saved my Famiglia-and yours. Would you like to know what I saw this time?"

"Ah."

"I definitely saw the alter-ego. I definitely did. But he and Sawada-san…They were facing each other. And I saw a girl-I've never seen her before."

_A girl?_

"Can you explain everything that you saw?" He asked. Yuni nodded. "I only saw flashes of the future. Of course, it might not be precise since the future changes with every action taken in the present. I saw the alter-ego. I saw Sawada-san and the alter-ego both placed in tubes…Belphegor-san and Mammon… They were both watching them. And then I saw the girl being taken to Varia headquarters. I do not know who the girl is. I later saw her with the alter-ego and then with Sawada-san. I saw many other things…But I cannot remember them.

Reborn quietly sucked in his breath and then exhaled it out sharply. Yuni couldn't remember the vision clearly? This had never happened before-she **always **remembered everything; every single detail. A thought came to him.

"Yuni, was the girl-the girl you saw in your vision-was she with a Famiglia? Do you remember seeing her with any Famiglia?"

Yuni nodded. "I saw her with some of Varia when she was being taken to Varia's headquarters. And also…I saw her with the Vongola Famiglia." Reborn frowned. Could it be that-?

"Could you describe her to me?"

"Of course. She is around Kyoko-san's height, I believe. She has very beautiful eyes, Uncle Reborn. Beautiful eyes. They were the same hue of chocolate. And her eyes were tinged with pale brown and light, light brown. Her hair was shoulder-blade length…Kind of wavy and very, very much like milk chocolate. The color I mean. And um…"

Yuni faltered when she saw the confused look on Reborn's face. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm not very good at describing people." Reborn smiled. She really wasn't very good at describing people. But she was able to explain eyes very clearly. Yuni believed that eyes were the windows to a person's soul.

"It could be Haru."

Yuni's head tilted. "Haru?" She asked, confused. Reborn nodded. "Haru. Miura Haru. She's…a civilian that we've taken in." Yuni stood up from where she sat, shock on every inch of her face. "A civilian?" She repeated. "You've taken in a civilian? Why?"

"It's a long story. Yuni, don't tell anyone that we've taken in a civilian. Not even Gamma. Word would be sure to spread and someone from another famiglia would for sure come to the Vongola base with malicious intentions. "Alright. I promise I won't tell anyone. Uncle Reborn, what kind of person is Miura-san?"

"She's a little over-emotional," Reborn said immediately. "But she's a smart girl. A good thinker. And she reminds me a lot of someone I used to know." Yuni beamed at him. "Is that so, Uncle Reborn? I wish I could meet Miura-san. She sounds like a very interesting person."

* * *

><p>"You've got at least two more meetings today; one with Giannini and Spanner in a few minutes and a meeting with other branches of the Famiglia through the computer after dinner. Juudaime, are you alright?" Tsuna smiled when he saw his right-handed man look at his bandaged hand in worry.<p>

"Nothing to worry about, Gokudera-kun. I'll be fine." Gokudera hesitated and the nodded. "Alright, Juudaime. Don't push yourself." Tsuna chuckled. "You sound exactly like Haru, you know that?" Gokudera snorted. "Me? Sound like her? Never."

"She wanted to give me a test you know. To see my education strengths and weaknesses so she could help me. But she didn't want to, you see. She thought I was too busy to handle it. I just thought she kind of sounded like you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sighed,

"Any news from Reborn yet?"

Gokudera nodded. "Gamma sent Giannini a video message that Reborn would be staying with his Famiglia for a while. He must have to talk about something important if he's staying that long at Yuni's headquarters." Tsuna sighed. "Right? That's what I was thinking. He hasn't told me anything since Varia called. What does Varia want from us anyways? I can't see Xanxus being too thrilled to talk to us after last time."

Gokudera's face contorted into disgust for a brief minute before the look disappeared. "You know Juudaime, sometimes, I think-"

_Knock. Knock._

"Gokudera-kun? Tsuna-kun? It's time for dinner."

Tsuna stood up from his chair, rolling his stiff neck around as he did so. He did feel a little tired today, much more than he usually did. _You idiot, you pushed yourself._Tsuna stiffened. He still wasn't used to the sensation of someone being in his head. He frowned at that thought. He wasn't comfortable at the thought of someone talking to him through his mind.

It felt…like he had no privacy whatsoever.

_You don't, actually. _Tsuna massaged his neck. **Quiet, you. I'm dead tired, you know that? Can't you give me a break? **Within his mind, Tsuna could hear Tsuyoshi chuckle. _Hey, I'm tired too. But you don't hear me complaining. Whatever you do, I do too. Don't you forget that. _Tsuna smiled a wry smile, even though he knew that Tsuyoshi couldn't see it.

"Juudaime?"

Gokudera looked at his Boss with concern. Tsuna flushed inwardly. He had seen him smiling. "Sorry, Gokudera-kun. I'm just a little tired. Let's go. Everyone's waiting, right?" Gokudera nodded eagerly, satisfied that his best friend was fine.

The two strode into the direction of the dining hall. While it seemed like a comfortably silent walk to Gokudera, it certainly wasn't for Tsuna who was talking to Tsuyoshi in his mind.

_Something's up._

**How would you know?**

_It's just a feeling, Sawada. Did you know? It's called a gut feeling. Someone's talking about me right now, I'm sure of it. _

**How are you sure?**

_Sawada, you're like a indecisive girl. Calm down and trust me on this. I want to know why Reborn has to talk to both Yuni and Varia on the same day. I don't trust Varia at all. Hate 'em. Yuni's…Yuni. She's too soft. Reminds me of the way you used to be. But that foretelling skill of hers? It's really useful. _

**It is. But what do you think Reborn could be talking about with Varia?**

_Not something that I'd like too much. I know Varia. Whatever Varia wanted to talk about with Reborn, it must be important. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have wanted to see anyone from Vongola after…that time, you know? _

Tsuna held back a wave of anger that came crashing into his mind as the memories ran through his mind. **I don't think there's any point thinking about it now, you know? I mean…Reborn will tell me for sure.**

_Mm. Wonder what we're having for dinner today. Is it pork cutlet? _

**Why are you asking me? Like I would know! **

Tsuna shook his head at this. Still Tsuyoshi really didn't seem to be a bad…person? Alter-ego? He tried to close his mind off from Tsuyoshi. This was private and he didn't want Tsuyoshi to know about it. Just what was Tsuyoshi? He wasn't a person but he wasn't just a personality either.

Bah. This was much too complicated to think about.

* * *

><p>The Vongola members stared at Haru as she shoved mouthful of mouthful of miso soup into her mouth as she scribbled away on a sheet of paper. Tsuna peered at the paper, and he was absolutely boggled.<p>

He couldn't understand a single word, he couldn't understand anything written there. It looked like chicken scratch to him. Apparently it must've looked like chicken scratch to everyone else because Gokudera was peering at it with a strange look on his face.

"Oi."

No response.

"Oi."

Still no response. Tsuna could vaguely make out a vein threatening to make an appearance on Gokudera's forehead. Inside, he could hear Tsuyoshi barely hold back laughter at this.

"If you don't say anything right now, then I'll blow you aw-"

"Gokudera-san. What are you screaming about this time?" A frown marred Haru's face. Gokudera half-suppressed a growl as he stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. "I've been trying to get your attention for about three minutes now-"

"One minute actually," Ryohei piped up from where he sat, looking on with interest. "Not three minutes."

Gokudera bared his teeth. "Shut up. Don't get involved! Anyways, I was trying to get your attention for a while now. What the heck is that chicken scratch anyways?" Tsuna shook his head and sighed. It was never quiet at dinner or lunch in the Vongola stronghold. The chaos, the merry disorder- it was all a part of it. A quiet dinner would be like…Hibari smiling all the time.

Tsuyoshi shuddered within Tsuna's mind. _Seriously Sawada? Hibari? Doing _that? _Disgusting. _Tsuna closed his eyes and thought hard. He could try visualizing it…an image of Hibari in a meadow full of daisies, a broad-

Evil look on his face.

_Told you, _Tsuyoshi told Tsuna with a note of scorn in his words. _It's unthinkable. _Tsuna sweat dropped. **Y-Yeah, I think you're definitely write about that. **

"WHAT? YOU CALL ME RUDE?"

"AND YOU TOO! ARE YOU CALLING HARU RUDE?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WRITING IN THE MIDDLE OF EATING!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS STARTS THESE SCREAM FESTS AT MEALTIMES!"

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched as his Sun Guardian added onto the chaos, encouraging Haru with shouts of support. _Onii-san, please don't cause any more trouble. There's already enough, _Tsuna thought to himself. Not once had he ever thought that Haru's temper would be just as explosive as Gokudera's. She'd seemed as mild as milk. And milk was pretty mild. Now that he thought about it…he'd never heard her voice at such a high volume like this.

_Look at her go, _Tsuyoshi murmured, almost proudly.

Strands of hair were falling out of Haru's ponytail as her shouting showdown with Gokudera ensued. "If I'm being a bother, then I'll just go to my room then!" Haru shouted. "Since I have to work on the quiz anyways…"

Gokudera stared. "Quiz?" He repeated. "What quiz?" Haru poked him hard in the stomach. "Nothing you need to know," she told him with a little smile. "Because it's not of your b.u.i.s.n.e.s.s. So there!"And with that last poke, she walked out of the room, her plate bare and empty. Before anyone had the chance to react, she stormed back in. She went back to her place at the table, grabbed her paper and then walked to the entrance of the dining hall again.

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

Haru bowed and then walked away. Silence reigned the room for a full one minute before Lambo burst out laughing hysterically, something about Gokudera being served by paper. Ryohei nodded in approval of this. "She has a spirit that burns to the extreme!" He praised of Haru. "But I never took her to be the type that'd take on Octopus head like that, you know?"

Kyoko nodded in agreement, an amused giggle spilling from her mouth. "Yup, yup! It was really funny to watch, don't you think so, Chrome-chan?" Chrome looked away with a little smile. "It was…It just scared me a little bit."

Tsuna almost voiced his agreement with her. It had been surprising and frightening, seeing the mild and quiet Haru burst out like that. _Are you kidding? _Tsuyoshi demanded. _That was funny as-_

**Don't curse, **Tsuna told Tsuyoshi, effectively cutting him off.** I don't want to hear you cursing inside my head. Sorry. **An image of Tsuyoshi frowning at him flashed in his mind before it faded away. _How'd you know?_

**Just a gut feeling. **

(**In** your left eye t_hat_ you've _cover_e**d**

Just w**h**at does my re_fle_ction look like?

W**it**h on_ly_ your **right** eye that's _not_ covered

You w**on't** be a_ble _to see the _**true**_ **me**)

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah I haven't updated for like five months ._. I know, I'm terrible. Well I've finally posted this chapter up and I think it's about time neh? But…I really don't think that I should keep on doing this to you guys. It's not very nice to promise you something and then not give you what I promised! I really don't know when I'll update next due to the fact that regents are coming up very, very soon! Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter, neh? ;) I'd love to get some feedback from you guys.

A very late thank you to all of you guys throughout the world who added this fanfiction to their story alerts/favorites stories list and added me to their favorite authors' list! :D Thank you always for taking your time to read this fanfiction.

ZacharyStella, aoi-yuuhi, AliceofDeath, Cherry-chanx3, GalanthaDreams, nkauj ntxoo xyooj, lolishoujo27, Fye Chroix, TheBoredReader, TV20, hillygrey, YukiChronos, jk23, kanbikijanai, andreya11, iRockJuzb'Coz, Sharii12, xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, DreamerofReal, D-JK23

If I could say thank you 1000x times to each of you, I would. But I can't. Because it'd be like those videos on YouTube where something repeats over and over again for ten minutes straight…Like Nyan Cat!

SmileRen, ZacharyStella, Spirit kagome, brisies, starred, Hanasaku, Taira-keimei, Mailumia, nkauj ntxoo xyooj, D-JK23


End file.
